Defender of Mankind: Avenging the Wronged
by itsoriginal17
Summary: "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor..." What if, the one worthy, is not Thor, and rather, the one truly worthy of the power of lightning decides to intervene, and ends up getting in the way of not only our favorite god of mischief, but also of SHIELD & the newly formed Avengers? Loki/OC... Sequel's up- Defender of Mankind: Darker Times Yet
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

Mjolnir gave out a mental sigh of frustration. It had been two years now, since his current owner had given him away,... him... really, as if he were a mere, mortal hammer...

_But then again_, he thought, _my owner promised, promised to come back, promised it was only a temporary solution, that at the moment, my current wielder needed me, Mjolnir, more than my owner._

Thinking about his wielder reminded Mjolnir of his current situation, of how his wielder had caused so much damage with his arrogant behavior, about how his 'heroic actions' had only hurt his brother, instead of helping him, had only caused his brother's demise when he most needed a shoulder to lean on, one that was never provided.

The more Mjolnir dueled on the fact, the more that he recalled his current wielder's actions, the more satisfied he felt... he knew, even if he was deeply annoyed with his owner for lending him away without a second thought, that if their was one thing that was certain was that he would see his owner soon...

Yes, he would see his owner soon, and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the dark defender of mankind would avenge the wronged... He would make sure of it...

* * *

_**Please review**_


	2. Ruining Late

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

Looking at her watch she gave out a huff of frustration.

_Surprise, surprise, _she thought,_ late, yet again._

Sighing, she pushed herself farther, picking up her pace (in a sort of half-sprint, half-run she usually used when running late), trying her best to arrive to the interview, well, certainly not on time, but not so late, at the very least... because really, only she could be late for such an important meeting, but really, that's Alexandria Darcy for you...

Grabbing her bag closer to herself, it wasn't really needed, but she did have some of her favored possessions, amongst them her books, that she had thought fitting to carry with her on almost all occasion...

_Well,_ she thought coyly to herself, _at least it has been so since 'The Incident'..._

'The Incident'... She shook her head, trying to get rid of her memories and flashbacks, they were certainly of no use at the moment and she needed to concentrate and make it to the interview as soon as she could.

Sighing once again and looking at her boot covered feet, she thanked God for choice of footwear, and for being wise enough to ignore her mother's advice, because really, she would get nowhere in heels.

As she kept her, admittedly hilarious, way of 'walking,' if you could even call it that, she felt, rather than saw, someone observing. Something about her, her instincts perhaps, or maybe it was her gut feeling, told that this wasn't the casual observer, and that the best course of action would be to run.

She felt her pace pick up before she had formed full thoughts about her mysterious stalker. She ran, as fast as she could, and thanking her mother this time, _imagine that,_ for all those torturous years of basketball lessons and track team practices, she turned around a corner, near the building in which her interview was to take place.

Suddenly, after pushing herself even farther, she managed to reach the building doors. Feeling relief course through her, she took a few deep breaths and she reached for the handle.

Something stopped her, out of the corner of her eye she the reflection on the glass door, someone was reaching out to her, she barely started to panic and she was about to scream out for help, when a black-gloved hand reached for her, covering her mouth and successfully muffling any sound from coming out.

Taken aback, she started kicking and hitting her assaulter to the best of her ability, getting a few good hits here and there. However, she suddenly felt a hand nearing her face, reaching out to cover her sight...

_What the hell..._ Alexandria thought, before the world around her went black...

* * *

_**Please review**_


	3. Prisoner of Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

_She breathed in the dry air surrounding her. She had arrived here on a whim. She was an experienced overhearer (yes, she had made up that word and was quite proud of it) and thus had heard an intriguing phone conversation a few days past, one intriguing enough to drive her all the way from her summer home in NYC to a small town in New Mexico._

_Beaming, she jump off of the Jeep and started making her way to the crater which was a few miles away, they couldn't get any nearer since it was surrounded by burly men (and their cars) trying to prove their strength. She couldn't help, but find this primitive habit of the males of her species as one of the most annoying._

_She made to take a step closer to the crater when she heard as someone behind her cleared their throat. She smiled to herself and turned around to look at her companion and benefactor._

_"Yes?" She asked, eyebrow raised, almost disappearing into her chocolate colored bangs._

_"You know, sweetheart, for someone who begged so dearly to be allowed to come, you should be more thankful and allow me to catch my breath before you kept on walking..." her companion teased._

_She rolled her sea blue eyes before answering, "I wasn't aware you were in need of rest so soon, but then again, I must remind myself that you are indeed a very old man and require more rests," a smirk appearing on her lips as she finished._

_Her companion looked outraged, "Why, little brat, do I even bother with you?" he finished, huffing indignantly, brown eyes narrowing._

_She smiled softly, kissed his cheek and said, "Because you love me."_

_He smiled in agreement._

_"Now," she said, beaming all over again, "Catch me if you can, you old man..." she laughed as she started ruining._

_"Why, you conniving brat..." he muttered to himself before smiling and chasing after her, he may be older, but he did have his own tricks under his sleeves..._

Everything turned black, what seemed like a whirl of images passed, and in mere seconds the view changed. They were standing at the edge of the crater now...

_While observing a mass of muscle she supposed to be a man, attempting to release the object encrusted in the ground, she turned to her companion, "Is it me, or has nobody here heard of Excalibur?"_

_He chuckled, "Well, why don't you try, then?"_

_She glared at him but then shrugged, "Why not?"_

_He smiled and extended his arm as if 'Well, get going then...' She braved a breath and stepped forward, beginning the descent down the crater, only to be stopped by a pair of rock solid arms._

_"Woah, woah, where do you think you are going, princess? This is no place for little girl as yourself..." a low voice spoke._

_She pushed the arms off of her, glared at bulk of mass, and said in a calm and low voice, "I think I am going over there to pick up that club and show you, Neanderthals, that this is not about possessing strength, rather of being worthy."_

_The man looked at her and held his hands up in mock surrender, his face forming an expression that clearly said 'Do whatever you wish, you stuck-up prat, what is it to me if you get hurt?'_

_She then kept making her descent, only stopping when she heard her companion call out to her, saying, "You go and show them, little Arthur," causing her to roll her eyes and glare at him, before continuing._

_Soon she reached the middle of the crater, where the artifact had crashed. She calmly observed from every angle possible, she was curious (and really, it got her into trouble more often than she would care for), and thus she started to reach for the handle. Her index finger barely got to graze when a sort of electric current passed through her…_

Alexandria moaned softly, eyes opening just slightly as they took in the bright light of the small, cement-covered room. She focuses on stabilizing her vision, then stretches lightly and attempts to sit up. Her back and the cot all groan in protest at her movements, her head twirling in a fashion that made her feel light headed and dizzy. She rested her back against the cool wall and sat with her knees up to her chest, her head in between her knees as she gulped in as much air as she dared.

She felt herself relax, however she kept her head between her legs, hoping to keep the nauseating feeling that threatened to take over, from coming. Eventually she relaxed enough to softly rest her head against the cool wall.

Sitting there, Alexandria contemplated the room, in an attempt to forget about her dreams, dreams about memories which were better off forgotten. Sighing she stared at the room, it was small, dingy, and most certainly possessed the appearance a prison. There was only a door, no windows… and well, a small toilet and sink, and surprisingly enough, there was a mirror, small and broken, but it was there.

Shakily she stood up, making her way to sink. Once there she washed her hand and face, taking a few small sips of water afterwards. Once that necessity was taken over, she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She was taking aback by what she saw. Her head was wrapped, almost like a bloody headband, and her hair was mated with what was obviously her own blood.

Well, she thought to herself, this certainly explains the headache and dizziness.

Taking in her appearance once more and seeing the broken edges of the looking glass, she gave a sly smile and softly said, "Well, at least they are kind enough to provide their prisoner with means of escape..."

The soft padding of feet outside her door put an immediate stop to her musings. It seemed her kidnapper was to pay a visit. With one last look at the mirror, she sat on her cot and waited patiently.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	4. Details Fall into Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

Loki smiled to himself; so far, everything was going according to the plan. Really just a few more details here and there and it would all work out as he wished. He would finally be able to show his 'brother' up, he would finally show his 'father' that he was also worthy of both his love and throne, finally get his revenge from those who wronged him. Yes, finally…

Smiling once more, Loki stared as his plan started to fall into place, creating an access to both Midgard and the Tesseract…

* * *

The door opened with ease as three agents entered the room. Softly, in attempt not to dizzy herself further, Alexandria looked up at them, giving out a small smile that didn't' quite reach her eyes, at the agents present.

"Long time, no see, Director Fury."

"Miss Darcy," he answered carefully.

Fury looked at her closely, taken aback by the girl's appearance, she looked beaten up and restless, and was most obviously covered in her own blood. That wasn't right; the girl should've been looked after… he gave specific orders concerning it.

He turned to his agents, a glare in his one good eye. Narrowing it even more, he made a motion for them to follow him outside the room. Once out he took the time to observe the shock in his agents eyes, the sight was as unexpected to them as it was to him, that only meant one thing… He would have to deal with this later...

Mentally shaking himself, Fury turned to his most trusted agents before he let his thoughts run away from him…

"Hill, Coulson, it is now your job to make sure Miss Darcy is taken care, we cannot expect her to help us in such conditions..." he said looking at them, when they didn't seem to move or react he continued, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving then…"

Both agents jumped, made a quick salute, and went their separate ways to get things ready for the guest… seeing this, Fury made his way back to his office… trying to figure out who gave such orders for the child to be treated such…

* * *

Alexandria looked at her door in astonishment, just what had happened? She now knew for a fact that she was in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s many bases, but… why had they kidnapped her? She wouldn't have followed them of free will, but kidnapping? And why the hell did Fury looked so shocked? Didn't he know she was there? Nah, the man knew everything… then what was it, maybe it was her battered condition? Because really, the man was a tough and rough guy, but she knew better than to think him heartless…

As she went through this train of thought the door opened and in came the Agent Hill.

"Miss Darcy, we are very sorry for your current situation, we thought the orders were followed to the letter…" the agent said. Alexandria simply raised an eyebrow.

The agent then continued, "You aren't a prisoner here, Miss Darcy…"

"Really, then you must take some lessons on how to treat your guests, because so far you have all been terrible hosts," Alexandria interrupted sharply.

"…and I'm sorry you were treated as such, but we are already making arrangements to transfer you into adequate quarters as well as to provide you with all of your necessities, meanwhile however you are to have a showered and your bandages changed… I'll come to take you to a shower after the medics come to clean your wounds…"

She finished her rambled apology and left the room to go and search for the medics.

Alexandria contemplated her situation some more, and turned her gaze to the broken mirror. Smiling she grabbed the sharp-edged artifact and tucked it away in her jacket. She wasn't about to let go of something that could provide her means of escape…

_But_, she thought, making a quick decision as she heard footsteps nearing her room,_ I may just stay long enough to find out what is going own, and was provided with that information, I'll be able to set things right…_

Because she knew now, within her, that it was time, time to act and set things right… She could only hope her family would forgive her for what she was planning to do.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	5. The First Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

Alexandria was lying down in her comfy bed. She had already been checked and healed, as much as was possible, by the medics and had then been able to take a shower. Now, both clean and changed she laid on the bed, marveling at how one could feel so much better after a short shower. She only needed a good night's sleep and she would be right as rain. Her stomach rumbled…

Well, and maybe some food, she thought sheepishly to herself, but made no intention of moving, the bed was really too comfortable.

Snuggling into the bed, she remembered her conversations with the agent…

_Agent Hill had done everything she had promised. She came back, brought the medics, and Agent Coulson (she had almost missed the man, after all, it has been two years), with her and had ensured she had been looked after and had allowed to shower and change, so Alexandria was no longer wearing her dress, instead now being provided with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, however being able to retain her boots and jacket (she was extremely relieved about that)._

_Once she finished getting ready, outfit own, hair in a high ponytail, and the slice of mirror in her jacket pocket, she was taken by agent Hill to her new room, agent Coulson being called elsewhere for something of greater importance and the medics no longer needed._

_"Agent Hill, correct?" Alexandria, the agent nodded in reply, "May I be bold enough to ask where our current location is?"_

_"New Mexico," the agent answered, striding purposefully forward._

_"Alright, and the reason why I was so ungraciously kidnapped and brought here?" Alexandria asked in off-hand manner._

_"You'll know soon enough," the agent answered before stopping, "Your room, Miss Darcy."_

_Alexandria moved to open the door…_

A soft knock on the door brought Alexandria out of her musings. Sighing, she moved towards the door and opened it to reveal want seemed to be one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s errand boys.

"Miss Darcy," the boy said nervously. He couldn't be more than seventeen, only two years her junior.

"Yes," she answered politely, in hopes of putting the boy to ease.

"Director Fury wishes to speak to you."

"Well then," she smiled, "Lead the way."

The boy nodded nervously and started down the hall. She followed, hoping she would soon get answers to her questions, because the sooner she did, the sooner she could get the hell out of this place.

* * *

Entering the meeting room, she paused to take in the new face, as well as the old ones.

"Miss Darcy," Fury began, "I'm glad you could join us."

Alexandria offered a nod in response.

The Director continued, "I imagine you have multiple questions, however before we began, allow to make some introductions, I am sure you remember Agent Coulson and Agent Hill, however allow to introduce you to Agent Barton," he finished, pointing at the agent.

She nodded her head as acknowledgement to each, starting from the newest introduction, all the way to the oldest, "Agent Barton, Agent Hill, Phil," she finished with a smirk as agent Coulson looked at her with eyes filled with anger.

"Please sit, Miss Darcy," Agent Hill said, as she sat down, followed by the two other agents.

Alexandria watched as Coulson put a paper bag in front of her. Opening it Alexandria smiled at the contents, food, finally, and a hamburger at that.

Smiling, she said, "Aww, Phil, you remembered, bacon cheeseburger with French fries and onion rings, and…" she pauses to take a sip of her drink, "iced tea, all of my favorites."

Coulson glared, but couldn't quite hide his blush.

Clearing his throat, Fury said, "Miss Darcy, we seem to require your assistance."

Alexandria raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner as she munched one of her fries.

"It seems that we need your expertise in the subject of mythology, as well as your knowledge on 'The Incident' for this one."

Swallowing a bite of her hamburger she nodded, before looking at the agents, trying to figure out from their expressions just what she was missing. She took in their tenseness and knew that whatever they needed her help in was probably a 'gods running wild' matter. _After all,_she thought,_ any situation involving gods is a sure cause of worry._

Agent Hill then stood, and started distributing some files regarding the situation. Alexandria looked at hers but did not open it, instead she turned to look at Fury who had moved to the center of the room and started his explanations.

"A while back, the human race came into contact with a powerful source of power that, it is believed, was the base of the tales the ancient civilizations of our world."

She swallowed another bite before interrupting, "So let me get this right, this source of power is a majestic creation of some sort that humans have somehow come into contact with," Hill nodded so Alexandria continued, "And by a while back you mean, back at the time of the civilizations of old, or rather more modern times like, perhaps this century or the last?"

"We mean around World War II, Miss Darcy," Fury answered, a bit irritated at being interrupted, but continued anyway, "This artifact possess an unthinkable amount of pure power or energy one could say, however for that it is powerful it is also highly unstable…"

"So you want me to help stabilize whatever this source of great power is, one that I have never heard of before?" Alexandria asked completely surprised, she knew she was good at what she did, but this was asking and hoping for too much.

"Miss Darcy, if you would allow us to finish explaining, maybe you would be able to understand better," Fury answered, still very irritated.

"Very well, sorry for my interruption, please continue."

Fury nodded and turned to the screen behind him where a sort of cube formed of what seemed to pure light.

"This," he began, "is the source of energy we were speaking of," the image behind zoomed in a bit, and tilted to an angle that allowed one to view three sides of the object at the same time.

"Like I said before, this Cube, otherwise known as the Tesseract, was last found in the 1940s by a man that went by the name of Johann Schmidt," Alexandria gave out a small gasp of recognition at the man's name.

Fury nodded and continued, "As you may have guessed, the man was planning on using such an object as source of energy that would allow their weapons to be indestructible in comparison to that of the Allies, however, and fortunate for us, Captain Steve Rodgers was able to foil Schmidt's plans and was then frozen alongside the Tesseract…"

Alexandria, remembering _his_ words couldn't help but mutter, "A living legend who kind of lives up to the legend…"

Fury glared at her, but continued nonetheless, "That is until Howard Stark discovered both Captain Rodgers and the Tesseract alongside. Once the Tesseract was recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. we were able to recruit someone to help us, I am sure you are acquainted already."

Suddenly the screen behind Fury stopped showing the Tesseract and its information alongside it and instead it showed a slightly old man with a plaid blue shirt working over a seemingly pulsating Tesseract.

"Dr. Selvig," Alexandria whispered softly.

"Yes," Fury answered, the image disappearing and the screen starts showing videos of people experimenting with the Tesseract, most scenes ending in terrible explosions.

Unnerved at such scenes, Alexandria swallows the last of her food before taking a calming sip and nodding at Fury to continue.

"Now, we don't all the much conserving the Tesseract, but we do know one thing, it is, without a doubt, Asgardian, so here is where your field of expertise comes in…"

Nodding in understanding, Alexandria turns to the files in front of her, opening them for the first time. After a brief glance she turns to Fury.

"I understand what it is you want, obviously from what I've seen the Tesseract is very unstable and you obviously require a way to stabilize. What I don't understand, however, is why now?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"That, Miss Darcy, is confidential information; it should suffice to say that we need it to be stable for the safety of Earth."

Huffing a bit, she nodded, before continuing, "Very well, I will, however let me state that I haven't heard of such a thing before today, at least not that I can recall, but I promise to research as best I can."

"That's all we ask for, Miss Darcy."

"Okay then, will I be provided with research materials or…"

Fury cut her off, with no slight amount of satisfaction, "All of your research books, as well as our own are already in your room."

Standing up, she asks, "May I retire to my room then, so I can begin on my work."

"Of course," Fury said, before turning to Hill, "call Smith for me."

In an instant Hill was back with the same errand boy had been Alexandria's guide.

"Smith, take Miss Darcy to her room, so that she can work, and stay outside her door, to ensure no one distracts and to be at her beck-and-call," Fury said, turning to the boy who trembled slightly at his narrowed eye, then turning to Alexandria, he said, "Miss Darcy, you may leave now, oh, and please take the file with you."

Nodding, Alexandria started to move after Smith, and just when she was about to leave the room she as Barton, with shock-rounded eyes turned to Coulson and whispered, "How can someone so small eat so much in so little time?"

Alexandria, however, was unable to here Coulson's response because she was already out of the meeting room, chuckling to herself.

* * *

Back in her room, Alexandria sighed as she sat Indian style on her bed looking at the different pieces of information in front of her. She could see it, the different puzzle pieces, but she could see the ending result. Twirling her Snape wand (she was a bit of a nerd and carried that thing with her, inside whatever bag she was carrying, much the same as she did with her mythology books, or whatever fandom/book obsession she was having at the moment) she stared at the files and books S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided her with.

She could admit that she was beginning to understand the Tesseract a bit better, but it wasn't enough to make a difference. Plus there was that question… Why now? It was obvious that they knew about the Tesseract for a while now and had been actively researching about it for at least two years, after all that was how long ago 'The Incident' happened.

She needed to know what they were hiding and why to be able to finally put the puzzle pieces together. She grabbed one of the many books in front and read a passage that mentioned the Tesseract, if only in passing, and seeing the of three gods she could not help but recognize she wrote them down in the notebook were all her notes were.

Once the task was down, she tried to stiffly a yawn, but it was futile, she felt exhausted, probably a side-effect of the hit she had received in her forehead, near the hairline, the height that was now sawed up thanks to the medics, and covered up thanks to her bangs.

Yawning once more, she turned to the clock on her bedside table, 3:30 pm, it read. _Not too late for a small nap. _She thought, and making room for herself in the book-covered bed, she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**AN:**** next up... Alexandria has some very revealing dreams, and we get to see our favorite god of mischief again**

_**Please review**_


	6. Really? Twice in a day?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

**Sorry I took kind of long to publish this chapter, but it's longer than usual so hopefully it makes up for it.**

**Also just a small key to understand this chapter**

_italics- this represent the dream/memory Alexandria is currently having._

**_bold and italics- these represent the memories/images that Alexandria sees within her dream, this images and memories are not really her own, but shown to her..._**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please review!**

* * *

_Her index finger barely got to graze the handle when a sort of electric current passed through her. Shocked, Alexandria stared at the hammer for a few seconds, as if expecting something else to happen, when nothing did, she braced herself and tried again. She grabbed unto the handle, as she felt a sort of energy pass through, almost like an electric current of pure energy. Suddenly the crater seemed distant as memories and visions took over her sight…_

**_She was in a golden palace. The walls of every room shinning brilliantly under the afternoon sun, hearing young voices and sweet, innocent laughs she walked toward the balcony. From there, she turned her attention to the majestic gardens. Two small boys, one with golden tresses that fell to his shoulder and the other with raven hair, almost half the size of the other boy, ran around the grass covered ground._**

**_Suddenly she heard a soft voice behind her, "They were innocent, untainted, but it wouldn't last, one would grow arrogant, the other bitter, and all because of the greater good, because they had set live, destinies, and plans to fulfill."_**

**_The vision in front of her changed, the palace remained the same, but the boys were older now, the blonde one, a teenager, stood talking to some other boys, the brunette, only a preteen, was silently spying, so far unnoticed._**

**_"Thor," one of the boys said to the blonde boy, "Loki doesn't know about our plans, does he?"_**

**_Thor looked at his friend nervously, "Well, I haven't told him, but really, why can't he, uhm… you know… come with us?"_**

**_A girl entered the room; she was dressed in what seemed to be a warrior's outfit._**

**_She rolled her eyes in response to Thor's question, "Do you really want your _****baby brother _to tag along?"_**

**_"Well, no, but he's my brother, Sif," Thor muttered his admittance._**

**_Sif was saved from answer by a rattling noise as the raven haired boy accidently crashed into one of the many armours in the hall._**

**_The other five turned his way, all glaring at the boy._**

**_"That's why," another one of Thor's friend said, pointing at the boy now tangled in the armour._**

**_The others nodded in agreement as one said, "Imagine he heard something, he'd probably prattle to your father, really Thor, your baby brother always ruins the fun."_**

**_Sif nods and spits, "We're leaving now, have fun with your _****brother_."_**

**_At this, Thor became red with rage and anger and turned at his brother, saying the most spiteful voice ever, "You really ruin everything, Loki, just let me be for once, while you?"_**

**_Trembling at his brother's tone, Loki shrinks as much as possible and tries to hide behind what is left of the armour. Thor stalks out, his anger practically oozing out of him through his pores._**

**_Alexandria felt her heart break just the tiniest bit._**

**_The voice rang in her ears now, "Little by little they grew cold, bitter, and distant. Ambition drove them both, one in search of power and glory, the other in search of love and affection, and neither able to succeed… and then one was punished and the other remains as lost as he was since the moment it all started…"_**

**_The scene in front of her changed again as the words floated around her. In front of her stood Thor, now a grown man, talking to a beautiful, older woman with fair hair and skin. They were in a bedroom decorated in different shades of white, cream, and gold. The woman stood in front of the settee at the foot of the four poster bed. Thor paced in front of her, speaking frantically._**

**_"I cannot believe it, mother, his audacity, to say I am not ready to be king," he snorted the last part._**

**_The woman remained calm and kept her regal stance, "He is both your father and the current King of Asgard, Thor, you must respect his decision."_**

**_Thor halted mid-pace and turned to his mother, "Now you defend him, I should have known…"_**

**_The woman stiffened before answering, "I neither defend his side nor yours, I will not reduce myself to play a part in this petty argument of yours, but I am your mother and Odin is your father and as such you will grant us respect, and if you wish to disobey all moral to us as your parents, then you will have to, even so, for we are your King and Queen."_**

**_Thor stiffened, but sighed pinching his nose, "It's just mother, nothing I do is ever enough, and I just wish to show him, to let him see I am ready…"_**

**_"And he will see it, my son, just give him time, you and your brother have grown up too fast for his liking, after all one minute you were children and the next you became men," she said while holding Thor's face in her soft and motherly caress._**

**_Thor's eyes clouded just slightly at the thought of having to wait, before they brightened as idea came to him. Seeing this, she moved to warn him._**

**_"Son, I must beg of you, whatever it is you have come up with, please think it through, do not be rash, a good King does not rush into battle."_**

**_Thor, in his excitement took no heed of her warning and barely manage to rush a few words through his lips, "Oh, but mother, this is brilliant, you will see…"_**

**_He then dashed out of the room ignoring everything in his haste._**

**_Looking at were her son had been standing moments before, she fell in an ungraceful heap unto the settee. She couldn't help but worry about her son and his haste, and the worry was clearly edged on her wise face._**

**_Suddenly, soft footsteps were heard as Loki, now a young man as well, entered the room. Seeing the woman ion such a state made him rush to her side. He kneeled next to her, waiting for her to speak._**

**_"Oh, Loki, my dear son, my sweet moon, your brother, I fear for what he plans to do," she said, her voice barely a whisper, her hands caressing his raven hair._**

**_Looking at her agonized face, he leaned his cheek against her knee, before speaking up, "Is there anything I can do for you, my dearest mother? Anyway in which I could make this pain of yours vanish?"_**

**_Looking at her son with her melancholic eyes, she moved one of her hands into caressing his cheek, "You have always been the mildest and sweetest of children, always with a nutty streak and love for mischief, of course, but you have always been so noble and caring of those around you, I know, without a doubt, that someday you could make a great King."_**

**_Loki's suddenly shone with hope at the idea, but he shook himself of it, knowing very well that his brother was the heir to the throne, not himself. Seeing the shadow that crossed his eyes, she leaned over and kissed him softly in the forehead._**

**_"Never loss hope, my son, even when all is lost, hope shall remain, and with it faith, love, and everything of true value come, always keep them dear in your heart."_**

**_Loki nodded, his eyes twinkling with hope once again, before he repeated his earlier question, this time she did answer._**

**_"Although I do not wish to charge with such a task, I will say that I would be very grateful if you were able to accompany your brother in whatever mission he has set out for himself… I would, indeed, feel better knowing that you are there, supporting him and ensuring that he does not create such a big disaster as his usually rash actions do."_**

**_Loki nodded somberly and stood alongside his mother, before saying, "For you, mother, anything."_**

**_He then kissed his mother's forehead and cheek before stalking out of the room like a man with a mission._**

**_The images in front of Alexandria started twirling and changing around her, glimpses of memories and thoughts that weren't hers filled her mind. She suddenly felt as if she had lived another life in just mere seconds. She now stood in a vacant room that was for the most part pitch black, the only light was coming from atop and falling directly on her, engulfing her with its warmth._**

**_"You see, my dear Miss Darcy, this young men are setting themselves up to a terrible fate and if they keep on following their current path the end result is sure to be destructive, they are, to put it simply, setting themselves out for destruction."_**

**_She turned and turned in circles, looking for the source of the voice, however there was nothing to be seen and so she spoke, "Who are and what is that you want?"_**

**_"I, my dear mademoiselle, am Mjolnir, and whomever is worthy enough of wielding me will possess the power of elemental storm…"_**

**_"So I was right, it's about worth…" she muttered, interrupting him._**

**_"Yes, and I require your help…"_**

**_"My help," she whispered awed, only to be interrupted by some voices calling out to her._**

_"Lexy, Lexy… Please, Lexy, wake up, please…" her companion called._

**_Alexandria felt a pull, "I… I think I must go…"_**

**_"Aye, you must… I hope you may come soon, Mistress…"_**

**_That was the last she heard before she felt the pull again, asking her to return to reality._**

Suddenly Alexandria woke, eyes wide open, her mouth gasping, all happening at the same time, as she sat up, legs to her chest in a quick succession of motions. Shaking slightly, she stood from her bed and went to her bathroom. There she cleaned her face and took a few sips of water. Once she felt calm enough she returned to her room.

She sat on her bed, cross-legged again, as she shook her head, trying to forget the memories she just re-witnessed. Sighing reached for the files and her bag. She searched for something she could only hope to have been allowed to keep; she knew her cell phone had been taken away. After some more rummaging she was able to find.

She mentally smiled to herself as her very and very special tablet came into view. Her dream had not only served to shake her up, it had also given her an idea. She had to change her perspective of the Tesseract; after all, paradigm shifts were often enlightening. Therefore, scanning the picture of said object with her tablet soon allowed her to see a now 3-D holographic version of the Tesseract.

Prying a bit with the tablet and the holograph, she inserted into the tablet what remaining information she had concerning it. She then used her fingers to move the hologram around, before giving up and pleading with her tablet.

"J, is there any other possible information that you can find concerning the Tesseract?" She hopefully asked.

The software remained quiet for a while as it went through every source of information it had available.

"I must disappoint you, Miss, there is nothing other some mentions here and there, perhaps if you could scan the actual Tesseract I would be able to provide more help," the mechanical voice said.

"Yeah, thought so, thanks anyway J, guess I'll just have to wait huh?"

Sighing once more, she grabbed one of the many books in hopes of finding something she may have missed.

* * *

Loki grinned, everything was falling into place, and now, not only did he have the Tesseract, but he also managed to gain an army of Midgardians to bid to his orders, in fact one was even a scientist that was more than _willing_ to help with his plans… His thoughts, however, were suddenly interrupted by one of his new acquisitions.

"Loki, you need as much help as possible with this Tesseract thing, right?"

Loki looked at the agent before answering with a question of his own, "Why? Do you believe you can acquire this help?"

The agent nodded, "I believe I may know just the right person for the job."

Loki dismissed him, saying, "Get this Midgardian then, and make it quick."

* * *

Alexandria froze for a second as the sudden tremors shook her room and her alongside it. She knew something wasn't right and was more than certain that the cause of the shaking wasn't a natural one. Quickly recovering, she grabbed her stuff, shoving everything into her bag and placing the strap of it on her right shoulder.

She then stood, looked around the room to ensure she wasn't forgetting anything and opened the door to her room. As she did so, she noticed that Smith wasn't anywhere to be seen, probably being called to help somewhere else and leaving her all alone to help for herself. She had barely braced herself to take a step out of the room when she saw Agent Barton coming down the hall. She literally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Barton, thank God, uhm… do you know what's going because seriously I…" she stopped herself short as Barton reached her, his left grabbing her right wrist in a blood draining hold.

"Barton, let go of my wrist, you're hurting me, I mean, seriously, what the hell?" she muttered trying to loosen his grip, he only held on tighter.

Realizing it was futile she turned to look at his face. She noticed his eyes were bluer than usual, and in fact it was an unnatural tone of blue, one that shone like it was made of pure blue light. Seeing this, she freaked and started kicking him to the best of her ability, landing the occasional, well-positioned blow. However, that only enraged him more and so he picked her, placing her on top of his left shoulder and started walking down the hall from which he had come.

"Hey, let go, what the heck do you think you are doing?!" she screamed as she kicked his chest and punched his back with her left hand.

"What do you think, sweetheart? I'm taking you with, whether you like it or not."

"Why do you even want me?" she asked, her kicking and punching still going on full strength.

"Why do you think? We need your help, sweetheart, and you are coming with us whether you like it or not," he repeated.

"Oi, first off, seriously… what is it with you people and kidnapping me. I mean, really, twice in a day, and it's only what, 5:43, I just really have an amazing luck…" she said shaking her head in slight defeat, "and second, do not, and I meant it, call me _sweetheart_," this time her voice carried a slight warning tone.

"And what are you going to the about it, _sweetheart_?" he asked, goading her.

"This," she said, as she moved her leg to knee his face, just to have it caught by Barton.

"Better luck next time, sweetheart…" he chuckled.

She simply muttered a few choice curses, as he kept on walking. Soon the garage where the various S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles were kept came into view and, as she saw the army awaiting Barton's return, she could not keep herself from letting out another string of curses.

"Damn, zut, maldición…" she muttered only to be stopped by a sound that seemed all too familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

There, standing alongside the mind-controlled army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, was someone she had seen far too often to forget, chuckling darkly with hiding mirth at the sight she and Barton presented.

Swallowing the lump on her throat and trying to suppress her shivers, she stared at the face of none other than the Norse God of Mischief and Lies himself.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	7. The Battle Just Commences

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

It seemed that Loki's presence was all it took to take Barton's bravado and playfulness away. He immediately let go off Alexandria, causing her to fall on her feet in a very painful manner as she tried to keep her balance and stand straight. Once this was achieved, she reacted on instinct and years of self-defense classes, even if really, she barely recalled a few key movements and hits, something which would make her step-father feel even more exasperated towards her apparent lack of care concerning her own safety.

However, her next actions would probably be a cause of pride to the man as she managed to land some pretty good blows on Barton, a stomp on the foot, a punch to the face, an elbowing to the stomach, and for the icing to the cake, a knee to the family jewels.

Feeling both surprised and satisfied at her actions, she turned to Barton, who was doubling with pain, and said with a cheeky grin, "How's that for a next time, _sweetheart_?"

Behind her, the familiar dark chuckle rang through, causing her to stiffen as she felt a deep anxiety envelop her. Before she was able to do anything else, however, the building shook once more, prompting Loki into action. The demi-god made his way past her, reached Barton, and pointed at him with his spear he, somehow, healed the assassin in an instant.

Before she could stop herself, a clearly childish whine escaped her lips, "Hey, that's not fair, I don't get magic healing, but he does..." she finished, cradling the wrist she long-believed broken.

Loki turned to her, a grin that caused shivers to run down her spine on his face, "Life isn't fair, love," he said, however, for some reason unknown to her, he pointed his spear to her wrist, healing it immediately.

Alexandria stared at it with disbelief and more than a little uncertainty, before looking back up, her eyes following Barton's retreating figure. She saw him reach Agent Hill, and swallowing a lump on her throat, one thought crossed her mind, _This can't be good._

* * *

Hill stared at Barton's form as he reached her, causing her to sigh a breath of relief. Once the man reached her, he started request one of the vehicles for transport since an immediate escape was the only obvious choice at this point. She quickly nodded her agreement and started preparing the ride.

From afar, Alexandria observed in silent shock. She wished that she could scream, that she could warn Hill, but even if her terror hadn't already paralyzed her, she was sure Loki wouldn't have put up with those 'antics' of hers. So she observed in silence, praying to however was out there, begging them to help Hill realize the danger she was in.

Unaware of the young girl's struggles, Hill kept on preparing everything for the escape of the 'about to cave-in' building. She rushed through everything as best as she could, suddenly feeling a fatal presence behind her.

Alexandria kept on watching, her new mantra running through her head, _Please, Hill, don't trust him, Barton isn't himself right now, please be careful,_ as she futilely hoped for everything to be okay. Keeping watchful eyes on the pair, she couldn't help but let out a breath of relief as Hill finally realized what was going on.

The fight that ensued following Hill's realization, however, only grated Alexandria's nerves even more. Not being able to watch without growing internally frantic, she turned to Loki, in hopes of managing to figure out, at least part of what the demi-god/frost giant was planning. She barely got to walk up to him, however, when Barton had secured a vehicle, reaching them, and unceremoniously grabbing her by the waist only to let her fall in a heap in one of the backseats besides Loki.

Every coherent thought was erased from her mind as they moved through the caving basement, followed by Hill, who was suddenly stopped by rubble falling on her car, courtesy of Loki. Cursing some more to herself, she shrunk a bit in her seat in hopes of avoiding the rubble and simply waiting for them to make it out of the horrendous cave.

Suddenly, she felt as she was struck by a piece of rubble on the back on her hands which were covering the back of her head. Throwing it away, she made to check her hands, the piece was small, so the damage was small, as well, however the wound did bleed profusely. Distracted by her morbid contemplation, she wasn't even aware of when they made it out. In fact, it seemed as if the world around her was muted to the point she never even became aware of Fury's sudden reappearance, as well as his likewise sudden disappearance.

In fact, she was unaware of anything until they came to a stop, when Dr. Selvig, seeing her in such a state, came to her and asked, "Are you okay, child?"

Turning to him, she nodded, tears on her eyes as she saw one of her favorite scientists, a man who had also fallen under Loki's control.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	8. In Search of Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

Staring at her now-wrapped hands, she sighed. Once Dr. Selvig had seen them, the man had immediately started healing them to the best of his ability. However, her hands were now wrapped and she was completely alone, left to wander. Standing up and holding her bag as close to her as possible she started exploring the facilities.

She remembers doing this many times, every time they moved into a new military base, into a far away land somewhere on this Earth, her step-brother, Sam, and she would go exploring, sometimes being trailed by their half-sister, Taylor. _However_, she reminds herself, _t__his isn't one of Joe's bases._

Walking through one of the hallways, her step slow and quite, her boots, thankfully, muffle her footsteps. Soon, she finds a door where, what she presumes to be members of Loki's army, enter by a bunch. Braving herself she sighs and follows, after all, if she wishes to figure out whatever the hell is going, she better go where the action is.

* * *

He can't keep the glare from his face as he stares at the man in front of him. _How dare he? Really, who does he think he is? What gives him the right to bring her into this crap and then LOSE HER TO THAT MANIAC?_ In fact this he states aloud.

"Stark, you must understand that we need her help... we didn't know this would happen..."

Growling, Tony answered, "I told you to leave her out of it... she isn't a part of the deal, and I swear to God that if something happened to her I'll kill you myself, Fury!"

"We couldn't have known they would take her, Stark!" Fury yells back.

"Yeah, well, if you need her, don't you think they do too?! Really, just how short-sighted did the loss of your eye leave you?!" Tony says, feeling as what little control he had slipped away.

"Well, what do you want me to do then, Stark?" Fury answers, his one good eye glaring.

"I want you to get her back safe and sound, and you better pray you do, because if something happened to her..." Tony growls once more, leaving his threat unfinished this time.

Sighing, Fury nods, "I promise we'll do everything possible to get Alexandria Darcy back."

* * *

Alexandria stared in shock at the sight in front of her. The room she found herself in was enormous, and in the middle of it was an assortment of computers surrounding the Tesseract which kept shinning with that strange, pulsating, blue light and which was placed on top of what table that seemed to also work as a scanner. The walls of the room were also covered with computers which were being used by all sort of men and women under Loki's control, amongst them were some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents still decked in their uniforms. Her staring was soon cut short, however when Barton appeared in front of her.

"Just what do you think you are doing here?" He asked, his arms crossed.

Glaring at him, really his tone was just plain rude, she answered sarcastically, a finger to her shin as if she was thinking, "Hum,... I don't know,... maybe it's because you, idiot, kidnapped me and brought me here, but then again, I guess I could have hit you hard enough to make you forget, if not, well, I don't mind trying again," she spat out the last words.

Barton simply growled in response and grabbed her upper arm, dragging her beside him.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Stop it this moment..." she said as she did her best to keep him from dragging her.

"Or what, sweetheart?" he asked obviously annoyed.

Alexandria stood defiantly against him, holding herself up as best as she could. _Here goes nothing,_ she mentally sighed before answering, "Or I won't cooperate. I may not know what Loki is planning or how he controls you, but I do know one thing, if I am here, it's for a reason and the only obvious answer to what that reason is, is that you need because of that Tesseract, so either you stop and answer my questions or I swear to God I'll do everything in my power to stop you all."

Growling some more, he glares at her, and answers, "Very well, what is it that you want, sweetheart?"

Taking in a deep breath, she answers, "I want to speak to Loki."

* * *

_**Please review**_


	9. Misgiving or not so Misgiving Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

**Guess what, my beautiful readers and reviewers? Today's a double chapter day... and this one focuses around Loki so yay!**

* * *

_"Ah, sir, finally," a voice whispers through the darkness surrounding._

_Loki tenses, he knows the voice well, but really, it is ludicrous to even think that the owner of such voice would wish to speak to him, not after what he did._

_"Ah, but sir, you are not completely at fault, you bear some, yes, but not all," the voice answers his darkening thoughts, "It is, however, not a... pleasure call, rather one more to the business end of things."_

_"What business could you have with me?" Loki answers, standing straight, his head held high, as he tries his best not to search for the source of the voice._

_"With you sir, none, I do, however have business with someone close to you, but that is not the matter at hand," the voice pauses, before continuing once more, "your mother, however, finds herself in an urgent need to speak to you."_

_"My mother?" Loki questions, his voice breaking down at the thought of his lovely mother, he can't bear to think of her being disappointed in him._

_"Yes, Lord Loki, your mother, the Asgardian Queen, Lady Frigga wishes to speak to you."_

_Loki only nods in response, he feels himself choke up at the thought of seeing and speaking to his mother and has no wish of showing it._

_Suddenly the room shifts, instead of pitch-blackness, Loki finds himself in a room with abundant light. The walls are of a soft cream color, there is also a table with chairs, and a settee that reminds him so much about the one in his mother's room, apart from that, however, there isn't much else in the room. He turns around the room in attempts of finding his mother._

_"My son."_

_The voice comes from behind him. Loki immediately turns around to see his mother, and once he does, he runs to her. Frigga stands there with her arms open and immediately envelops her son, as he places his head on her chest and hugs her around the waist._

_"My son, oh my Loki, I thought I had lost you…" Frigga cries as she cards her fingers through his midnight hair._

_Loki feels himself choke up again, this is and has always been the only person who truly knows him, the only person with whom he is himself, nothing more than a lost, little boy searching for his father's love and approval._

_"I… I'm sorry, mother," he whispers into her shoulder._

_She ends their embrace and uses her index finger to raise his chin and face and make him look at her, "My boy, I know you are, and you must understand, that you are not they only one at fault here, your father, Thor, even myself, have our blames and burdens to carry."_

_Loki looks startled, "Mother, not you, never, mother…"_

_Frigga chuckles sadly through her tears before answering, "Oh my lovely boy, you are so fast to forgive your mother, yet you allow no redemption for yourself…"_

_Loki bows his head and mutters, "What redemption? Mother, I, I have done some terrible things and I'm about to do so many more…"_

_Frigga touches his cheek, causing him to look up, "You've made mistakes, we all have, and although I know you are already partially regretting your latest one, I understand you have no choice, my son, but please realize that no matter what, my moon, I love you wholeheartedly."_

_Loki nods slowly, a lone tear falls on his cheek and Frigga captures it in a kiss, as she always did when he was young. At this he smiles, a sad smile that doesn't quite reach the eye._

_"Forgive my interruption, my Queen, but it is time for Lord Loki to return," the voice says once more._

_"You are forgiven, Mjolnir," Frigga answers._

_As she finishes the sentence, a young man, more like a teenager, with short and messy raven her and piercing blue eyes appears beside her. He is wearing a typical Asgardian outfit and on his neck is a necklace with a large club-like pendant._

_He turns to the pair and bows to them, "My Queen, Lord Loki… I am deeply grieved that your interview has been so short, however there are some things I must inform Lord Loki of, before he must leave."_

_Loki looks at the young man and nods, "Do continue…"_

_"Lord Loki, as you know, you were once worthy of the power of lighting and thunder, so was your brother," Loki raises an eyebrow at that, after all, isn't his brother still worth of said powers, "however, the true wielder, sir, is neither of you, you see, the only true wielder is a Midgardian," Loki looks even more surprised, but wisely keeps himself from interrupting, "said Midgardian is under my protection, sir, and allow me to say that if someone were to harm said child, I will not be responsible for the action I take."_

_"You are saying that I must keep away from this child?" Loki asked, eyebrow raised._

_"I am politely informing you that that is the best course of action, yes, I am also allowing you, however, to gain an advantageous agreement if you follow such directives…" the young man said._

_"Which is?" Loki asked, his eyebrow still raised and his arms now crossed._

_"My ward remains unharmed, dear sir, and said ward will help you find what you seek," the young man smirks._

_"Aren't you supposed to stop me, oh noble one?" Loki sneers._

_"I have plans of my own sir, plans that will be benefited by your agreement to my warnings."_

_Loki looks at him, trying to discern anything from his face, but finding nothing, he concedes with him and asks, "And these plans of yours, what sort of effect will they have on myself."_

_The young man chuckles, "Only life changing ones, sir," then, looking at Loki's scowl, he concedes, "positive ones, sir, they will benefit you, the forgotten, the wronged, my ward, and many others, sir."_

_"Very well, I will agree to such a preposterous plan, however I must know when it is I will meet your ward…"_

_"You already have, my Lord, and I thank you for your concession," the young man bows and disappears._

_Loki scowls, but then stops short when he feels his mother's hand on his shoulder. Turning to her, he watches as she gives him a relieved smile and touches his cheek, to which touch he leans._

_"You made the right choice, my son."_

_"You knew about this?" he frowns for a bit before she kisses his brow._

_"He asked for my help and I gave it, I am willing to do anything to save you, my son."_

_He looks down and says softly, "Even if I am not worth saving?"_

_She smiles sadly at him, "You will always be worth saving, my sweet, little boy."_

_She envelopes him in another hug and kisses his cheek before saying, "Now, we must part, but I promise it won't be for long."_

_Loki simply nods and kisses her forehead goodbye. Just as he is waking up, he witnesses as the young man returns and stands besides his mother._

_Frigga looks at him and smiling softly she whispers, "Thank you, Mjolnir."_

_Mjolnir only bows in response._

* * *

Loki wakes up to an urgent knocking that soon vanquishes his eerie relief. He moves to the door in a rush and magically changes into his typical Asgardian costume on the way. With an anger and resentment from within he answers the door.

"What is so urgent that you needed to disturb me?" he hisses in barely controlled anger before actually taking in the figure in front of him.

At his rage and anger, Alexandria suddenly lets out a whimper, before she quickly recovers herself and tries to put on her best brave face. Seeing her act in such a manner, Loki feels slightly ashamed at his actions but soon recovers. However, when he is about to keep on his abuse towards her, something stops him.

In his mind he hears as voice and thought that isn't his own, _Thread with care, my Lord._

He then turns back to the girl before him with a sense of terrified awe he cannot begin to comprehend.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	10. Turning Tables

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

Loki was the first to recover. His stared turned into a glare and he hissed, "Who are you?"

These words were all it took for Alexandria to recover from her own little trance. She quickly answered with no small amount of contempt in her voice, "Who am I? You are telling me you sent Barton to kidnap me even though you have no idea of who I am?"

Loki gave out a cocky smirk, it was far too easy for him to cause her patience to run out and he was surprised to discover that he liked this temper of hers, before shrugging and answering, "No, I am telling you that Barton went after you of his own free will, well if you don't count being controlled by the Tesseract, that is."

Alexandria mentally gaped at the information and her eyes widened slightly before she schooled her features. Saving the new information for analyzing later, she recovered as an idea popped into her head.

"Well, then, it seems the table has turned."

Loki stared at her, confusion edged in his eyes. Alexandria stared for a while before understanding dawned.

"Sorry, Midgardian saying, it means that the party that had previously been at a disadvantage, in this case myself, has suddenly gained the advantage."

Loki then asked, still cocky, eyebrow raised, "And what advantage is that, if I may so ask?"

She smiled in response, a cheeky little smile, as she cocked her head to the right, "Oh, it is very simply, just a small thing really. I know you, you don't know me. I know who you are, you are Loki of Asgard, the god of mischief and lies and frost giant, the son of Odin and Laufey, adoptive brother of Thor, and the apple of Lady Frigga's eyes, and that's just the start."

At her words, a myriad of emotions showed in Loki's eyes while the rest of his face remained stone cold. Smiling softly at the raw emotions in his eye, Alexandria started to make her way out. Once she reached the end of the hall, however, she stopped and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, and I know one more little thing... whether you like it or not, you need me, so if I were you, I would be more careful with what I do and say," and with a shrug, she left, for some reason knowing that he would follow when he was ready.

* * *

Without willing it, Alexandria found herself once more in the main room. Sighing to herself, she leaned against one of the walls, before sliding down and sitting in the stone cold floor, staring at the sight in front of her but not really seeing anything. Her mind and thoughts were reeling around her head as she tried to analyze all the new information that she had received in a less than 24-hour span.

Sighing once more, she dragged a bandaged hand through her face. So far, all she understood was that the Tesseract was just what it seemed, a multi-dimensional cube of pure energy that wasn't completely controllable. In fact, a part of her feared that all of those who had fallen under Loki's control would lose their mind forever, never to be recovered even if Loki's control over them was somehow removed.

Trying to distract herself from that track of thought, she fiddled with her bag and removed her tablet. In it was all the information she had already gathered, and what Loki had informed her of simply had to be added to it. She was successful in the task for a few moments, but her thoughts lead her once again to the inevitable and she softly cursed herself, it was days like this that drove her up a wall.

She was about to start playing that new Minion Rush game in another pointless attempt to distract herself, when she heard a soft voice call her name.

"Miss Darcy."

Looking up, Alexandria was suddenly faced with a young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Smith," she exclaimed, jumping up in her excitement at the familiar face only to loss her balance and be captured by a pair of strong yet nervous arms.

"Smith, you aren't under his control, how is that possible?" She exclaimed again as she crushed him with a hug. He fiddled nervously in her arms.

"I followed you, Miss Darcy, since I failed at keeping you safe, I decided to follow them," he said looking down as if ashamed at himself for failing to protect her, before continuing the tale of how he mounted the vehicle they were escaping in and acted like one of Loki's mind-controlled soldiers.

Alexandria grabbed his arm and made him follow her out of the room, into the hallway, and then into an unused room. She carefully looked the door behind them.

She looked at him with sudden worry and said, "Smith, if he finds out, he'll have no mercy."

Smith smiled nervously, before saying, "I may be a nervous tyke, but I was raised a soldier by my dad, you see, ma'am, I am a military brat and I know how to put up a fight."

She grimaced, "Don't you dare call me ma'am, Smith, because even though I have a feeling I will never persuade you of calling me by my name, I won't any of your ma'am nonsense," she finished, hitting him right on the upper arm.

Smith grinned, "As you wish, ma'am."

She gave him another swat to the arm before asking, "So what is the plan?"

"To keep you safe, of course,... May I ask, Miss, do you know how to use any weapons?"

Alexandria nodded before stating, "I can shoot a gun pretty well, I'm a military brat myself, and I can handle a knife just fine."

Smith then nodded, before producing a gun and giving it to her.

She raised and eyebrow and took it, placing the gun inside the jacket pocket that did not have the mirror shard in it, "What weapon will you use for protection?"

He smiled triumphantly, "I already nicked some from Loki's soldiers."

She nodded before sighing, it would be best to end their conversation and go their separate ways before someone became suspicious and she informed Smith of this.

Nodding, Smith moved to the door, he would leave before, ensure the coast was clear, and then she would follow going the other way, however before he could make it out, he was stopped by Alexandria's question.

"What's your first name?"

He stared at the door, knob in hand, and eyes gleaming as he answered, "Name's Rai Smith, Miss," And with that he left the room and Alexandria to her thoughts.

* * *

Alexandria was back in the main room yet again, this time, however she felt just the tiniest bit more confident and less overwhelmed. This feeling was, in fact, the cause for her new positioning on the room. She was now sitting in a chair next to Dr. Selvig. She had decided that if she was planning to put this puzzle back together than she had to gain as much information as possible.

Tablet in hand (she had been surprised to discover that the pure energy of Tesseract worked as source of electrical energy, just more powerful and surprisingly more stable since the whole community of electric devices in their secret hideout, was being powered by the Tesseract) she took notes of everything she say and learned from Dr. Selvig.

All the time analyzing the strange artifact had her itching to scan it and if possible even touch, for some reason she had a feeling that would prove more successful than the scan, but knew better than to do so. Ever since returning to the room after her conversation with Rai, she had promised herself to not only gain Loki's trust to be able to figure how to work out this whole mess of a situation, but rather also to find whatever saving quality Frigga had seen in him, to be able to somehow see the little boy he had been once more within him.

Her musings, however, where cut short when a voice called out to her.

"Hum... Miss Alexandria Darcy, I must say I require you to follow me," the voice said with a cocky smirk and a tone of voice that said that it wasn't a choice, rather a command.

Alexandria stood up and gave the green eyed caller a mocking salute. Huffing Loki turned and she followed a wicked smile on her face as she thought to herself, _I __knew he would come to me and not only that_, here her smiled widened like that of a Cheshire cat, _but he actually took the time to find out my name and who knows what else, this should be fun._

And with that last thought, she entered his room right after him.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	11. The Other Side of Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

**AN: So... Today's my birthday (happy birthday to me, yay!) and I can honestly say your reviews would be the best gift ever, so please do and I also thank you guys for sticking with me and reviewing so far...**

**I am also changing both Alexandria's and Rai's age to 19 and 17 consequently since this will suit my future plans better...**

**I know both Loki and Tony seem OC but I like to explore this softer side to them and I also like the fact that it is Alexandria that influences them so, even if Tony does have Pepper to help...**

**Lastly, a promise, I know we haven't seen much Avenger action unless you count Thor, Tony, and Barton, but I promise you'll see quite a bit of it once Alexandria meets the whole team...**

* * *

"So...," Alexandria asked, a beaming smile on her face, "Who gave you my name? Was it Barton? Cause I bet it was, I mean, he tends to act like a little complacent monkey, you know?"

Loki looked at her as seriously as he could, trying his best to channel his god-of-mischief-and-lies persona, but failing to do so, he gives out a snort at the image of Barton her words conveyed. Seeing his walls lower a bit, she smiles, because if she is going to be forced to talk to Loki, she will at least do so with him being open to her as she is willing to be with him.

"Well, then, who was it? And just how much did they tell you?" Alexandria asks casually as she sits down on his green and golden bed, _Really what's with gods and theme colours?_, and crossing her right leg on top of her left.

Loki keeps his standing position in order to try and insert some fear on the girl as he overshadows her, "You are right, the complacent monkey told me."

She smiled and sensing his wish to convey no more, she could understand him trying to keep some cards to play later, she herself has many cards left to play. Wishing she could do just that, brandish her newest acquisition, she mentally sighs, because even if the greatest part of her wishes to open up and trust him, she hasn't been able to do so about this certain topic (ever) since it all started two years ago with 'The Incident.'

Knowing that whatever is holding her back will keep doing just that, she goes for a little white lie, "I researched you."

* * *

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s air base, Tony Stark struggles to keep the urges of offing anyone and everyone he can get his hands on to himself. He cannot help but feel stressed out of his mind at the mere fact that his Lexy was somewhere with that Frost Giant monster that could so easily hurt her.

_It was all of there fault, really, first that idiotic I-am-the-God-of Lighting-and-Thunder guy, and now this, not only does S.H.I.E.L.D. decide that kidnapping Lexy is acceptable, but they go and allow that monster to take her away._ The mere thought makes all of those overly-protective-big-brother feelings to come to the surface, making it all that much worse.

Trying his best to distract himself, Tony turns to Fury and listens to his conversation with Agent Romanov, who is being given the mission to contact Dr. Banner so that the Hulk may join the group and so that his little green problem may be of an advantage for once.

* * *

Alexandria watched as Loki looked at her with questioning eyes. She decided it was time to explain at least a concise version of what happened two years back.

"Two years back... two years back, when I was seventeen, the strangest thing occurred in New Mexico, you see, a sort of meteor had crashed into the desert sands on the outskirts of a small, New Mexican town, however, when investigated, people could clearly see a sort of hammer or club encrusted on the earth. My curiosity, which usually gets the best of me drove not only me, but also Tony, who is also just as childish and curious and had decided to come alongside for the ride, there and well..." here she stopped to catch her breath and Loki interrupted.

"And being a foolish Midgardian, you thought to try and pry it out."

She smiled sheepishly, "Have you heard of Excalibur?" he nodded impatiently and she continued, "Well, I figured it was something similar, so yeah..."

Loki, who was leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes, "You just didn't count on it having a mind of its own and one hell of a willpower."

She giggled at his words before saying, "Sounds like you've been at the receiving end of it."

Blushing slightly he answers, "Yes and it isn't something I would wish to repeat."

Giggling again she answers, "I'll take your word for it."

Loki looks at her for a while, trying to analyze the girl in front of him. So far he knew her name, age, and about her first encounter with Mjolnir, but her really couldn't see anything special about her unless you counted her ability to keep her place in verbal sparrings and her surprising ability to kick ass when the situation required, there was nothing left, at least nothing that would attract Mjolnir enough to protect the girl as he did, because he was most certainly convinced that this was the child Mjolnir talked about.

_Then again,_ he thought to himself,_ I've only known her for a day and so far she has managed to me surprise three times._ Shaking his head of such thoughts, Loki scowled slightly and turned his attention back at the girl in front of him, who, in his opinion, was most certainly not a child, no matter what Mjolnir said.

* * *

Alexandria also sat there in quite analysis of the demi-god/frost giant in front of her. Her analysis had lead to an interest discovery of her feelings regarding the man in front of her and she currently found herself trying to get rid of the regret and longing she felt concerning said man. She couldn't bring herself to understand how in such a short time she managed to develop such deep feelings for Loki.

She knows that if she were to process her almost instant liking of him, as well as her desire to tell him the whole truth with her psychology-trained brain, she would indeed come to the conclusion that she was most probably either falling a victim of Stockholm's Syndrome, this she doubted, since no warm feeling towards S.H.I.E.L.D. (although, to be fair, they did have a past) nor Barton, or Loki was soon becoming what Tony would call one of her 'projects.'

Her thoughts were thankfully cut off by Loki's words.

"Darcy," he started but she stopped him by jumping up suddenly and standing in front of Loki, her eyes looking right into his as she shook her head.

She chuckles before answering, "Alexandria or something of the sort, Darcy sounds far the formal," she finishes drawling the last words a bit.

Loki neither blinks at her interruption nor seems to acknowledge her suggestion, "In the end, you are simply stating that finding this hammer caused your interest in myself?" He finishes with his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

Alexandria chuckles once more, "Not exactly, you see, 'The Incident' happened and well it piqued my curiosity even more and so I started researching and..."

She was suddenly cut-off by Loki who asked, "What is this 'incident' you speak of?"

Taken aback by the realization of her foolish admission she blinks, before deciding it is best to answer as honestly as she dared, "'The Incident' was the whole serious of events that happened concerning Mr. God-of-Thunder-and-Lighting and his foolishness and well, being me, I found myself slightly caught in the middle of it all until said events were moved to Asgard."

Loki tried to take in the information, as well as to keep himself from grinning like a fool at her slight insult concerning Thor, and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, all of this made me extremely curious and so I researched and took courses in all sorts of Mythology and some on Theology, and man do they give you a new perspective concerning cultures, and well I must admit I found you quite interesting," she finished changing her position on the bed so that she was in her favorite cross-legged position.

Loki, himself, shifted his weight around a bit before he found a comfortable standing position (he wasn't about to sit down and fall at ease with her, no matter how a part of him yearned for him to do so, he was also very pleased at the fact that she had found him interesting). He analyzed her words, and being the God of Lies, he could sense some gaps in her words, so he informed her of such.

Taken aback, once more, but really, it was a miracle she had managed to out-lie the God of Lies and so, already in very deep in her crazed web of lies she simply decided to give him another half-truth.

"Well, I did say my curiosity was piqued, so it is possible," here she paused, as she looked down and played with her fingers as she tried her best to look uncertain and nervous about confessing such things,"that I kind of got J to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system and I copied and studied every fill they had concerning you, Thor, and Asgard."

Loki nodded slowly, although a part of him still felt like she was keeping something from him, something he knew concerned Mjolnir, after all he was still convinced that this was the entity's ward, but he let it go, knowing that such information he could probably get elsewhere, from the protector himself.

"However, what I cannot begin to comprehend is why people believe you could be of any help concerning the Tesseract," Loki asked, more to himself than to Alexandria.

Alexandria, decided to answer anyway, "Well, for one I know my Mythology pretty well and have been studying everything concerning the Tesseract that I could get my hands on; two: I do have an admittedly unusual way of seeing thing that works almost like a Sixth sense or a gut feeling of sort and allow me to see things others missed; and three: it's not the first contact I've had with the Tesseract," the last admission takes her slightly by surprised as she slowly starts recalling, a bit of her know understanding her deep desire to figure the puzzle out.

Hearing the last of her confessions he practically jumped in his surprise, for once all thought of decorum forgotten as he walked towards her and asked, "What do you mean? How is this not your first contact with the Tesseract?"

She turned to the side, ignoring her words, having no wish whatsoever to answer, the memories were to painful. Memories that she had slowly been recovering alongside those involving 'The Incident', memories she thought were best ignored and forgotten.

He leaned, shadowing her with his taller form (trying his best to get the answers he sought and needed by intimidating her), and sneered, "Explain! How is it that a meager Midgardian, an impudent little thing, something utterly worthless, came into contact with someone as powerful as the Tesseract, in more than one occasion?! Explain, I tell you!"

Alexandria was sure that had she been younger, she would have found herself in some corner, quivering and whimpering at his words and temper, however, having been at the receiving end of it once before, and of similar temperaments all of her life, has made her bolder and granted her a somewhat more level-headed reaction. Standing up, she pushes his chest with her hands, forcing him to back off as she keeps herself steady in front of him.

Glaring, she spits, "You want, to you sadistic bastard? Well, then I'll tell... That precious Tesseract of yours murdered my father!"

And with that she walks out of the room as tears threaten to spill.

* * *

Rai walks down the hall, eyes wide, ears pricked. Even with it being so late, it's now already officially past midnight, he cannot rest. Ever since this insanity started, he has vowed to protect his Miss and as such, rest still hasn't find him. Looking around once more he sighs and continues before deciding to turn and start on the next hall.

He starts to walk through the not-so-illuminated hall where he knows Loki's room is located only to be stopped by the sound of almost inaudible weeping. Stopping short, he narrows his eyes to see and the sight before him. There stands Alexandria kicking and punching the wall next to Loki's bedroom door.

"Oh, Miss, what has he done now?" Rai says as he grabs her into an embrace in an attempt to keep her still.

She stops fighting against him and shaking her head softly and refusing to speak at all, Alexandria puts her head against his shoulder as he hugged her in a comforting manner. She knew her reaction was ridiculous, really, usually she was in control of her emotions, but it seemed that ever since 'The Incident' and the first kidnapping, she was going through a horrible roller-coaster with more metaphorical downs than ups. Thinking back at her two years of psychology and sociology training she knew, however, that the traumas weren't the only cause, but they were indeed aided by years of scars and bottled up emotions.

"Come, Miss, let's find your room so you can rest," he whispers as he grabs her discarded messenger bag, places it on his left shoulder and guides her to the next hall, where he is certain her room must be located.

Finally reaching her room, she falls into her bed barely kicking her boots off. Once she is in bed, she feels someone talk her in and then move to turn off the lights. Just before leaving, she hears a soft whisper.

"You'll be fine, Mistress, Lord Loki will pay for his mistakes."

The voice and words sound oddly familiar and comforting, yet wrong at the same time, however she simply snuggles into her bed, because really whatever it is, it doesn't really matter, since things concerning her never went about the ordinary way, even if she was the main cause of at least half of those messy situations.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	12. We All Need Saving

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

_Alexandria smiles to herself. She was allowed to accompany her daddy to work and she couldn't feel prouder of herself, after all she as behaved like an angel all day long, her daddy had said so. She tries her best to keep still in the chair, but she can't stop herself from swinging her legs as she waits for her daddy and his work buddies to start their experiment. Her daddy promised he would send someone for her when they were ready so that she could be taken to see from one of the high-up platforms._

_"Alexandria, right?" a young woman with soft blonde hair and pretty eyes asks._

_Jumping in her excitement the girl nods and walks towards the blonde. The young women giggles at the girls reaction and lowers herself to the girls level. Extending her hand, she introduces herself._

_"My name is Amelia Robinson, and I am one of the assistants who works here at the Stark Laboratories with your dad, and I'll accompany you while you see the experiment."_

_Alexandria smiles and shake the woman's hand, "My names Alexa and I am five," she finishes showing of the right amount of fingers indicating her age._

_Amelia chuckles and rises, offering a hand to the little girl who eagerly grabs her hand as she chats to Amelia all the way._

_Soon both females reach the platform and one of the other interns provides a chair for little Alexa, who instead of sitting on it, stands on the chair, barely holding her excitement at seeing her daddy working. Leaning against the glass that separates the rooms, Alexa stares in wonders at the men and women in lab coats, walking around the computer filled room, in the center of which is a huge cube (in Alexa's opinion it looks like huge building block, maybe for a baby giant, she wonders) that is pulsating with a sort of blue light one that is undeniably enticing. _

_On the other side of the glass is a man in his early thirties who has chocolate brown hair and sea blue eyes which are covered by a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Seeing the little girl on the other side of the glass, he stops his work for a moment to wave at the girl and mouth, "I love you, princess."_

_From her place on the platform, Alexa beams and answers with an "I love you, too, daddy."_

_The man smiles and returns to his work, when suddenly the pulsating cube starts letting out jets of lights. The small distraction his daughter's sight had provoked was enough for his meddling (or lack there off in this case) with the cube to cause an unwarranted reaction._

_Frantic, the man moves around the room to ensure everyone evacuates. Up on the platform, Amelia tries to pry little Alexa from the spot where she remains frozen in horror. In shock herself, Amelia is unable to conjure up the strength to move the girl and the sound of metal giving in distracts her prying._

_Back on the other side of the glass, one of the metal beams in the room dislodges itself from its place, falling with staggering speed on top of the last resident in the room. _

_At the horrifying sight, little Alexa manages to let out a wail, "DADDY!"_

_Finally being able to move the girl, Amelia carries her out of the room, the image of Dr. Jacob Darcy's dead body still stuck in her head._

"DADDY!" Alexandria suddenly jumps up on her bed, waking up as the horrified wail left her lips.

She sits there, covered in cold sweat, hugging herself, wishing she could once again forget. The whole thing has been messing up with her too much for her liking. She was fine before, really, well, no, she knows that's a lie. She had simply ignored everything, her memories, her feelings, everything that had caused her pain or suffering was forgotten, shoved into a cabinet deep in the back of her mind where they would've been disturbed, well that is until now.

Sighing she runs her bandaged hands through her face, it seems that Loki isn't the only one messed up and with issues, deep scares, and ghosts that have been left unattended for far too long and will not allow them to keep running away anymore. _How ironic, the psychologist is in dire need of one,_ she thinks chuckling darkly to herself.

A knock on her door mercifully interrupts her from her own darkening thoughts.

* * *

_Loki finds himself back in the darkened room, the same one he saw just before meeting his mother once again, and the sight of it causes a deep uneasiness to settle in his stomach._

_"Hum, I must say, you do have a just cause for feeling uneasy," Mjolnir spoke, his voice low and deadly, "We have a deal, or at least I thought we did, yet you went against my wishes..."_

_Loki mentally shivers before saying with a triumphant tone to his voice, "I knew it, she is your ward..."_

_"That's neither here nor there, you broke your end of the bargain..."_

_Loki shivers once again at the deadly tone, but feels as irritation fills him and he answers, arms crossed like a prideful teen and huffing indignantly "Well, how was I supposed to know that would cause her pain, it's not my fault the Tesseract murdered her father..."_

_"Your harsh words, however, are very much your fault, young man," Frigga's voice answers as the room illuminates and Loki finds himself once again in the room with the settee that looks so much like his mother's own._

_Loki's shoulders sag, "Mother... I..."_

_Frigga reaches him, her hand immediately holds unto his ear like she did to both him and Thor when they were young and in trouble._

_"I am disappointed, you were given a second chance and you all but blew with your arrogant behavior... Have you taking to emulating your brother now?" Frigga says, her hold on his ear tightening, before she lets go and stands in front of him._

_Shoulders still sagged, Loki looks at the floor. If there is one thing he cannot bear is knowing he disappointed his mother and she knew as much._

_"I am sincerely sorry, though," he begins, his voice sounding reminiscent of when he was a child and in trouble, "I just, I let my temper get the best of me..."_

_Arms crossed Frigga looks at him angrily, "Well then you'll have to fix it, then," her face then softens when Loki nods softly._

_She turns to Mjolnir who just graced them with his appearance, "Is there a way that he could be given a second chance, maybe even some help at it?" The mother pleads for her son._

_"'Tis a lot you ask, my Queen, but you are of the purest of souls and your desire to help your son is as pure... I believe that since him aiding my ward would be beneficial, we can strike up a sort of agreement..."_

_Relieved, Frigga moves to Mjolnir, kissing his cheek in thanks as Loki watches jealously on. Turning to Loki, Mjolnir eyes shine as he speaks._

_"Since your mother as pleaded so, I believe sir, that you can be of help, my ward you see, needs her own knight in shining armour..."_

_Loki gaps before blushing and sputtering, "Who.. who does she need saving from?"_

_The light on Mjolnir eyes disappears and so does his ever-present smile, "From herself, much like you, sir."_

_Loki is taken aback by the words and silently watches as Mjolnir disappears, leaving mother and son alone._

_"Take care, my moon, and allow her to be your guiding star the same way you must be hers," And with a kiss to his side forehead she leaves._

Loki wakes up with a start, the memory of his dream suddenly filling up his muddled head. _Saving, she needs saving from herself, just like I need saving..._ This thought runs through his head, causes the unease in his stomach to grow.

Jumping up form his bed he moves around the run getting ready. For all that the sun is barely rising, he knows he will never fall asleep with such a troubled mind. Trying his best to keep himself sane, he thinks about the plans he has for the day, and suddenly the answer arrives...

Smiling to himself, he cannot help but hope it works, _Maybe, just maybe..._

* * *

"Miss, may I come in?"

As a small smile appears on her face at the sound of Rai's voice, Alexandria moves to the door opening it. The young man in front of her was holding a tray of food and has some sort of clothing slumped over his shoulder. She moves out of the way to allow him to enter once the usual pleasantries are done with.

"So what's up with this?" she asks pointing to the food and outfit.

"It seems Loki has decided to make up for his slight yesterday..." he replies with a certain suspicion in his tone.

Alexandria gaps, before frowning and yelping, "Then... then he knows you aren't mind controlled?"

Rai looks at her before shaking his head, "No Miss, I was sent here with this by agent Barton who couldn't be bothered with the task..."

Alexandria chuckles, "More like he didn't want to get his ass kicked again."

Rai smiles and nods before continuing, "I am also to inform you that your presence is required in the main room in 15 minutes..."

She nods and mutters, "Leave it to man to be unable to do anything without the help of a woman..." she suddenly stops and turns to Rai with sheepish smile, "No offence intended of course..."

Rai chuckles, "I am in full agreement with you Miss," he then bows and leaves.

Alexandria simply rolls her eyes at his old-fashioned eccentricities and moves to the bathroom. She takes the bandages of her hands while showering, there's only a little scar left now, much like forehead, she will get Dr. Selvig to remove the stitches, after every wound she's received since 'The Incident' heals quickly, a bounus, really, considering her clumsiness and danger proneness.

Once those needs are taking care of and the shower is done, she dresses before looking at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a blue bohemian type dress that reaches her mid-thigh, a leather belt buckle cutting it in the middle, a long-sleeve off-white undershirt, and brown leggings. Definitely not something she would usually were, in fact as she observes the outfit some more she can see that's reminiscent of Asgardian clothing. However, she decides to finish the outfit with low and lose braid, the shorter strands of cholocate hair moving to join her fringe in the task of framing her face.

Once finished she wills herself to ignore the myriad possibilities that come with the acquisition of this piece of knowledge, she moves to her desk and eats what little breakfast her stomach can take, she really isn't one to it much in the mornings, and even if she never had dinner last night, she doesn't feel hungry, therefore the meal finishes quickly and she moves to put on her boots.

Grabbing her bag, she moves to the main room with as hopeful a mind as she dares.

* * *

Leaning against one of the walls in the main room, Loki observes from his shadowed spot as Alexandria enters the room. He cannot hold off the relief that immediately surrounds him as he sees her whole and well, and apparently also forgiving, since she accepted his peace-offering.

Observing as she moves to talk to Dr. Selvig, he decides to keep to himself quietly observing. He watches as she talks to Dr. Selvig and raises her fringe. Curious, Loki leans forward a bit and narrows his eyes on the pair.

"He's removing her stitches," Rai whispers, interrupting his thoughts.

Loki turns to him, glaring at the messy haired young man, "You don't have to be so obvious about your distrust."

Rai chuckles, "I've been here for longer than you'd believe, in fact, I've been here longer than you've had."

Loki narrows his eyes, but decided to ignore the comment and rather asks, "What happened?"

"The agent sent to kidnap her didn't take to kindly to her struggling."

For some reason this added to the fire of loath he felt burning inside, "Hum... seems S.H.I.E.L.D. has degraded itself to abuse innocents..."

Rai snorts at the irony of the situation, but keeps from commenting in the hopes of not discouraging the positive change.

* * *

"So, dear, how are your hands?" Dr. Selvig asks, for some reason he cannot help but feel a great amount of concern for the girl.

Alexandria smiles, "Fine, thanks for asking Doc, only small scars left, they'll leave soon enough."

Barton then enters the room, interrupting the conversation, "What? Got hurt again, sweetheart? You really are clumsy, aren't you?"

Ignoring his snide, she turns to Selvig and asks, "I was wondering if I could be allowed to scan the Tesseract, you know, so that I could analyze better..."

"Go ahead, we'll take what we can get."

Smiling she removes her tablet from her bag, "Hey, J, I need a favour, could you scan the Tesseract for me?"

"Your wish is my command, Miss Darcy," the mechanic voice answers and begins the scan.

Suddenly, from her tablet, a holographic version of the Tesseract pops up. Using her hand she moves it around a bit, and tries to observe and analyze the different angles and dimensions.

Rai, who had moved to the center of the room, asks, "Is it working, Miss?"

Fiddling with the image a bit, she huffs in frustration before shaking her head. Moving then to fiddle with her tablet, she tries to make a few adjustments to enhance the dimensions just to be unsuccessful. She gives it a few more tries before moving to her books in an attempt to find and answer. Nothing. Nada. All remains the same. The rest of the room just observes, almost waiting with baited breath, not even Barton dares to comment.

Deciding to take action, Loki moves to her side and asks, "Can't your computerized program help?"

She shakes her head, but decides to ask Jarvis anyway, while ignoring the fact that a formal apology hasn't been given yet, "J, is there anything you can do? I just don't understand why it isn't working."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it seems to be that the Tesseract isn't really an object or artifact, rather, it's more like an entity, with a mind of its own and multiple dimensions within it," Jarvis responds.

Shaking his head, Loki begins to mutter something about entities having set themselves against him as he looks between the Tesseract and Rai.

Alexandria, however, takes this information in another light. A memory of a similar situation not so long ago, another entity trapped in the form of an object, and her insatiable curiosity, all which led to her discovering something long forgotten. Ignoring the discussions around her, she moves to the Tesseract, the pulsating light shining brighter as if recognizing her as she reaches for it.

Behind her three men call her name in hopes of stopping her, however they are all to late. As she places her hand on one of the faces of the cube, a blinding light engulfs her.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	13. Possessing Many Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

**Thanks to all my readers, followers, and reviewers! Seriously guys, you make this story worth writing. **

* * *

_As the blinding recedes, Alexandria finds herself in the most spectral of settings. The view surrounding her was eerie at best, all around was in shades of white and blue, yet not a thing with the exception of herself had a full, concrete form. Tables, chairs, and sofas looking oddly spectral. __Suddenly, in front of her, a beautiful, ghostly woman with white hair and skin and the oddest color of blue in her eyes, appeared in front of Alexandria._

_"So, I'm guessing you are the Tesseract?" Alexandria asks, trying her best to keep calm._

_"My name is Alumina," the ghostly woman snaps, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I must admit, however, that I am impressed. A mere Midgardian child figured out what others couldn't."_

_Alexandria glared. She was taken by the idea of people calling her a child or the fact that being a Midgardian was apparently degrading, almost as if she were a muggleborn in a place filled to the heap with purebloods, when in truth she thought both were honorable statuses._

_Alumina continued with her ranting monologue, ignoring Alexandria's presence, "I still cannot fathom how a child, a Midgardian on at that, was able to figure something when worthier others were not."_

_Alexandria raised her eyebrow and asked, "Worthier? Do you mean the Asgardians?"_

_Snapping once more, Alumina turned to look at her, hair flaring behind, "I mean your precious Asgardians friends, the God of Mischief and that Rai boy of yours!"_

_Alexandria paused, shocked, what did she mean by Rai being Asgardian, however she kept the question to herself, "What makes you think I am not worthy?"_

_Alumina gives out an insane chuckle, "What makes you think you are?"_

_"Mjolnir thinks I am," Alexandria answers, crossing her arms._

_Alumina snorts just to be interrupted as a new ghostly figure appeared from thin air. The figure was a mirror image of Alumina except for the fact that the new occupant had golden tresses. _

_"Alumina, don't be mean to the child," the golden haired woman scolded before turning to face Alexandria, "My name's Lucia and who are you?"_

_Flabbergasted at the sudden sight golden haired woman, Alexandria answered, "I am Alexandria... of Midgard," she adds as an after thought._

_"A Midgardian? Oh, how lovely, I've never meet one," Lucia answers, her tone sweet and delighted, almost as if she found a new pet she wishes to keep._

_"Now, Luce, she isn't a pet for you to keep," another figure ghostly figure enters the room, this one however, walks through a door that hadn't previously been and disappears as soon as she enters the room. Likewise, she's a twin to the other two, however, her hair is of a silvery colour._

_"My name is Ciara," the silver-haired head turns to look at Alexandria, "And I must ask forgiveness for my sisters, however, its been along time since we had a visit, I believe you are the first to figure it out in centuries," she finished as she looked at Alexandria with a certain (though almost completely hidden) awe and respect for what she had apparently accomplished._

_Blushing, Alexandria looks down and rubs the back of her neck, before she decided to try and explain, "I just followed my instincts, plus I was curious as to what would happen, didn't it would've really worked though."_

_Alumina gives out a sarcastic chuckle, "Even the child knows how worthless she is..."_

_Lucia, who had been trying to not look dejected at Ciara's previous words, turns to Alumina and snaps, "Leave her alone, you witch..."_

_Seeing hints to a fight, Ciara intervenes, "Sisters, that is enough, we have a guest so I would recommend you two behave."_

_Alumina and Lucia glare at each other, but say no more. Observing all of this in silent shock, Alexandria decides its best to ask the needed questions before leaving as soon as she can._

_"Uhmm... Miss Ciara, could you possible explain how come there are three of you in one Tesseract?"_

_Giving a soft laugh, Ciara answers, "I am sure you know what three-dimensional geometrical figures are?"_

_Alexandria nods in response and Ciara continues, "Well, like every other figure the Tesseract has many faces."_

_Alexandria takes the information in as best as she can and is about to ask another question when she hears her name being called._

"Alexandria," a masculine voice calls frantically.

Alexandria struggles to keep herself within the Tesseract, but is hopelessly pulled back into Earth.

* * *

Groaning, Alexandria opens her eyes. The sight before her, two pairs of eyes one emerald green and the other bright blue, and both containing the same worried expression, takes her aback for a moment, before her dimension-travel-addled mind becomes undeniably mesmerized by the emerald eyes.

Mentally shaking herself as she watches relief fill both pairs of eyes, she asks, "What happened?"

Loki, who had been previously kneeling to her right, scowls as he moves to stand, trying his best to keep some distance between, after all, he can now comprehend why she needs both a demi-god and entity to look after her, and is in no mood to deal with her easiness in such a situation.

Watching with hurt eyes, Alexandria moves to seat down, knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them, and turns to Rai. All along, a part of her questions Rai's trustworthiness and wishes she could deal with Loki instead, after all, for all that he was the God of Mischief and Lies, all of his intents have been clear so far.

Seeing the reluctance in her eyes, Rai moves to answer her, "Well, Miss, it seems that while we were distracted discussing our next move, you slipped passed us and decided it was clever to touch the Tesseract..."

Here he paused and Barton, who had been standing in quite observation, took over the story-telling, "And being the _clever little miss_ you are, not only did you cause the Tesseract to act wildly to the point after driving all electronics and other electrical supplies crazy, but you also managed to make the Tesseract form a sort of shield around yourself before you promptly fainted."

Alexandria glares at him and tries to say some snark reply before Dr. Selvig interrupts, "It was fortunate enough, Miss, that Loki was able to use his spear to brake through the shield and get you back."

Alexandria stares in shock at the news, before whispering, "Then why is he so mad at me?"

Dr. Selvig's eyes soften and he kneels beside her, using his hand to gently force her to look at him, "He's just worried and tired Miss, and if I may be so bold to say, I believe it's a good thing, that he can keep you centered and vice-versa."

Looking into his unnaturally blue eyes, it dawns. The sisters, most probably Ciara or Lucia, know something she yet doesn't, something involving her and Loki and are trying to reassure her. Nodding promptly to signal her understanding, she watches as Dr. Selvig;'s turn a darker, more natural shade of blue, and smiles softly to herself, before standing up and leaving the room in search of Loki's own.

* * *

Bracing herself for the inevitable, Alexandria softly knocks on his door. Inside the room, Loki stops his insistent pacing and rolls his eyes, he knows of only one person who would disturb him when he most needs to be alone. Sighing, he moves to the door and opens it, glaring at the girl on the other side.

Taking his glare for what it is, she returns with as much intensity, "Don't you dare give me that look, Loki Friggason, you know very well that you still haven't apologized for your actions yesterday," she scolds, pointing a finger at him, before crossing her arms.

Her reprimand and the usage of his mother's name both put a stop to all his dark thoughts. He cannot believe that a younger Midgardian girl can chide him in such a manner, making him feel like a child in trouble once more, and somehow get away with it. In the end after much twitching under her stern gaze, he concedes and apologizes like a nervous teenager whose been caught in the act of some idiotic stunt or another.

"I... I am sorry, I should not have been so rough."

At his words, Alexandria's eyes soften and she, herself, concedes, "I am sorry too, I shouldn't have pulled such an idiotic stunt."

He looks up then and smirks triumphantly, before she continues, after rolling her eyes at his smirk, of course, "However, I must say I did find something very intriguing..."

Nodding and making his face blank once more, he starts making the way to the main room, bidding her to follow. As they walk, he turns to her and says, "You'll tell me on the way then."

Raising an eyebrow she asks, "On the way? On the way where?"

Smirking once more he turns to her, stopping mid-walk and says, "On the way to Stuttgart, I have some plans I must complete there, and after that stunt you pulled, don't think I would actually allow you within touching distant of that _thing,_" he sneers the last word.

Glaring at his sudden over-protectiveness, Alexandria caughts herself just in time to realize that, for once, he does seem to care, causing a warm feeling to spread all over her.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	14. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

**Starting up with the next chapter, things will go a little closer to how they did on the movies...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Can you explain once more, please?"

Alexandria simply glared slightly at Rai, this would be the fourth time she would be explaining what happened. The long flight to Stuttgart had started a mere two hours before, the duration of which she had been questioned. Feeling the weariness of her mental-dimension-travel alongside the two hours of flight they had been in so far, Alexandria couldn't help but hope that either Einstein's relativity theory worked to her favour or that Time would be kind enough to speed the trip up. Sighing, she turned to her lunch, after all the travelling had also made her extremely hungry, and took a bite, before answering.

Swallowing the just-chewed bite, she sarcastically answers, "Isn't third time the charm?"

Noting the weary look in all of the three men she was holding court with, she gave out a chuckle at the thought of her holding court with a demi-god, a possible Asgardian, and a trained assassin,and answered more kindly.

"Can you at least ask something more specific? I really don't wish to repeat myself again..."

Nodding, Rai asks, "Are you certain that they were three different 'sisters'?

She nods, "Yeah, pretty certain, well at least those were the ones I got to meet, they did say that it was because of the faces of the Tesseract so..."

All three man remained quite, thinking. Barton, who had remained surprisingly quiet for the most part, seemed somewhat worried, but not completely aware of the implications, while Rai and Loki tried their best to hide the fear that was edged in their eyes, they obviously knew something more, which made her wonder about Rai all over again, but after all it was her fault for trusting him to quickly. Her bleak thoughts, however, were interrupted by Loki.

"And you said that they gave you their names?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Swallowing the last bite of her food and taking of sip of water, she nods before answering, "Yeah, Alumina, Lucia, and Ciara."

She saw Loki frown in concentration, the names having no meaning to him, and as she watched the same confused look on Rai's face she decides to supply them with the answer to the connection they seek.

"All of the names are a variant of the word light," she says, taping her fingers against the small metallic table in front of her, one finger after the other, starting from the smallest one all the way to her thumb. She then sits in quiet contemplation, allowing her words to sink in, as she keeps up her tapping.

"Will you stop that?" Barton snaps out, staring at her hand.

Taken aback, Alexandria answers with a confused, "Huh? Stop what?"

She looks at the three men in front of her, all immersed in observing her hand, so she turns to it as well. Seeing as small tendrils of electricity dance between her fingers and the table, she immediately stops moving her hand and holds it to her stomach.

"Oh, that," she chuckles nervously, "sorry about that."

Mesmerized at the display of power he just observed, Loki begins to understand Mjolnir choice of wielder, that and the Alexandria's benevolent ways and magnanimous character made her a good choice, even if she did have no sense of self-preservation at times. Turning to Rai, Loki gives him a questioning look, he wants answers but isn't completely sure if he is allowed to ask. Rai superstitiously shakes his head in response, before looking at Barton, indicating to Loki that he was unwanted company.

Berating herself for her stupid mistake, Alexandria remains unaware of the exchange between Loki and Rai. In fact, the nineteen year old, remains unaware of everything around her, including the men deserting the are and leaving her alone, as she concentrates on the current issue with her powers. It had after been over a year since she could control them to the extent of not worrying herself over possible unconscious displays of it. Whoever, it seemed that whatever interaction she had had with the Tesseract had loosened her grip over them if only momentarily, after all, Barton had affirmed that the electrical devices had gone crazy when she came in contact with the Tesseract.

Sighing to herself, Alexandria wearily looked up only to find the area surprisingly empty. Relieved, she decided to take a nap, after all, there were at least eight more hours to go and maybe the rest would be beneficial for her control and concentration.

* * *

"Wake up, Miss, we're almost there."

Opening her groggy sea colored eyes, Alexandria turned to look at Rai's blue ones. Feeling slightly apprehensive, she really didn't know who to believe at the moment, the Tesseract sister or Rai, and that made her uneasy. Shaking herself, she nods at Rai who continues talking.

"Loki's also waiting for you," he said grimly.

Nodding once more she moves through the large jet, she really doesn't understand the need for such a monstrous plane for the few people that are going. _But then again,_ she reminds herself,_ he is an Asgardian prince... or was, at the very least. _Before taking a quick trip to the bathroom and then going on to find Loki.

* * *

Loki sat quietly, contemplating all the new information he had received from both Alexandria and his own observations. He had desired to question the silly protector, but the young man had responded in a way he had no wish to repeat, although, then again, that's what he had said to Alexandria, how messing with the entity once had been enough, and yet he had done it again._ So much for being the level-headed one,_ he grimly thought to himself. His musings were interrupted, however, when Alexandria walked towards him, _Speak of the devil._

Entering the room, Alexandria couldn't keep herself from staring at the sight before her. Sitting there was a very elegant yet normally dressed Loki that looked admittedly hot. Shaking her head of such thoughts, however, she gave her best over exaggerated curtsy before speaking.

"You asked for me, my oh powerful Lord," she said cheekily.

Loki simply smirked in reply, "I did, you are to accompany me in my... ah, mission."

Raising her eyebrow, she took the bait, "Mission?"

Rising, Loki moved towards her with an ever-growing smirk, "Yes, we are going to the Opera."

He then gave her a once over before nodding in approval. Confused at his actions, she turned to look at herself. Her outfit had completely changed, instead of the positively Asgardian outfit; she was now wearing a strapless emerald A-line gown complete with golden bracelets.

"What the hell?" she screeched and moved to the closest mirror. Staring at her reflection, she observed how her hair was mostly put up in glossy curls, some, however, were let down and framing her face alongside her fringe. She was also wearing a gold necklace and earrings to match.

"Loki! Change it back, now! Because I assure that I won't accompany you and act as your arm candy!"

"Well then you can stay behind," Loki answers with a shrug before a wicked smirk appears on his face and he answers, "however, the outfit stays, I do believe the color and style suit you."

Blushing slightly, she regains control quickly enough before conceding, "Fine, I'll go…"

Rai, who had been a silent observer so far, sees the gleam in her eyes and mutters, "I sense a but coming…"

"But you will use your magic or whatever to transfigure my bag into a purse because there's no way I'm leaving it behind…"

Loki shrugs and cuts her off, "Don't understand why you'd want to carry that thing…"

He leaves the sentence unfinished as he changes the bag into a golden purse and somehow fitting all of its contents, including her wand, gun, and mirror shard, into the purse. Pausing a bit to look at the purse in shock, Alexandria mentally shook herself before continuing.

"…and you'll make these heels bearable because if you don't I swear I'll use them to poke your eyes out."

Loki smirked once again before doing as she asked. Smiling herself, she baited him.

"It seems you actually value your sense of sight…"

Smirk still in place, he answered, "Ah, but I'm not the only one who appreciates my gorgeous emerald eyes."

Alexandria flushed in response as Loki chuckled, however, before she could wittingly respond, one of Loki's mind controlled agents entered to inform them that they had arrived.

* * *

Tony tried his best to keep his temper under order. S.H.I.E.L.D. had finally figured where Loki was and as such it was time to take action, however, he wished to ensure that Alexandria was still safe and sound.

"Is she there, Fury? That's all I care about," he said turning at the one-eyed director.

"Yes," Fury answered, but was unable to develop his response as he was interrupted by one of his agents.

"She's there, Stark, it seems that Loki's using her as a cover-up, after all nobody would suspect a well dressed man with a woman on his arm," Romanov said in know-it-all tone.

Tony glared but was unable to say anything when Mr. American himself interrupted, "Is she any help to him? I mean, wouldn't it look odd if he was with her as a cover-up if she can't keep a conversation?"

Tony snorted, "The girl's practically more German than American, trust me, he couldn't have gotten himself better help, and that's what worries me…"

Without any more chatter, Tony changed into his Iron Man armour and prepared himself for the long flight.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	15. Because Fighting Solves All

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

"So... what's the plan?" Alexandria asked as she walked beside Loki, their arms intertwined ash her right hand laid upon his left arm.

Looking at her he only smirked causing her annoyance to increase, much to his enjoyment.

"Fine, can I at least know why Rai couldn't come?"

Shrugging he answered, "He's of no use to this mission..."

"So you left him to guard the plane," she answered irritated, "How do you even expect to fit in, though? Do you even know German? I mean, because if not, you'll seriously stand out."

Moving them towards one of the side entrances, Loki answers almost arrogantly, "Of course. Do you, however, know it?"

She raised her eyebrow in questioning, clearly not expecting that, she simply answers, hoping to likewise impress him with the language skills she learned as an army brat, "Natürlich."

"Well, then, I made a wise choice concerning my companion," Loki answered, somehow making the compliment sound nonchalant and almost insulting.

They moved together towards one of the auditorium doors, it seemed, for all pretenses and purposes, that even if Loki did have other plans, they would still get to enjoy the Opera first.

* * *

_God this feels good,_ Tony thought, after it had been a while since his last 'adventure,' he just wished that the circumstances were different. Remembering the urgency of the situation had him suddenly speed up, leaving the others behind.

"Stark, what the hell? Where are you?"

Annoyed, he spoke to Jarvis ignoring the voice buzzing in his ear, "Jarvis, please inform the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s aircraft that either they speed up so that we arrive at Stuttgart at a reasonable hour," here he turned to look at the night sky, "or they can simple watch my gorgeous buttocks for the rest of the way."

Jarvis sighed, if he wasn't a machine he was sure he would have rolled his eyes, before communicating the message to the aircraft which suddenly sped past Iron Man.

* * *

Alexandria rose nervously as the Opera ended. She wished she could stall the moment some more but new it was of no use, no matter what she did, she was no match for him, at least not at the moment, after all the powers Mjolnir had so _graciously_ granted her were of no use after her interaction with the Tesseract. _And he said they would keep me safe,_ she mentally snorted,_ then again, I never even wanted them in the first place._

Turning to look at her hand as Loki escorted her towards the main staircase, she for once wished that her powers would work, but really, she was currently experiencing the worst sort of glitch. As the got to the staircase, the sense of doom that filled the pit of her stomach increased, specially so when Loki let go of her arm and descended the stairs by himself. Forgetting everything else, she followed as fast as she could in her heels.

Making his way to the crowd of high ranking Midgardians, Loki swung his transformed scepter as he quickly reached the first floor and used it to hit the head of one of the guards, terrorizing the crowds. Satisfied, he moved towards the Minister, grabbing the man by his back and flipping him over, before extracting the strange artifact that had been provided to him by Barton and using it to carve the man's eye out.

Around him, the masses screamed and yelled, moving frantically about, causing Loki to let out a self-satisfied smile, before turning, once more, to watch the crowd, accidentally catching the look of horror in Alexandria's face. Shaking himself of such thoughts, he let go of the man and moved outside, towards the masses attempting an escape.

As he moved, he felt Alexandria follow, the horrified look still on her face, but he could also sense a certain determination about her. Changing his outfit and scepter to their traditional look, he decided to put her at ease a bit, and changed her outfit as well, transforming it into a green and golden Asgardian warrior outfit, much like the ones his brother's friend, Sif, used.

After such tasks were done, Loki walks to the running crowd and blasts a car coming his way.

He said, as copies of himself surrounding them, "Kneel before me!"

The masses still tried to escape, then deciding against it, huddled together in their fear, "I said... _kneel_!"

He then moved towards the crowd and continued his speech, "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Suddenly an old men from the crowd stands, "Not to men like you."

Sneering, Loki answers, "There are no men like me."

The old man answers, his courage growing, "There are _always_ men like you."

Behind Loki, Alexandria feels her own courage grow and mumbles, "What's with Germany and bloody dictators?" before slowly advancing towards Loki's figure.

Loki turns to the man, his scowl increasing, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki moves his scepter in the direction of the old man, but moving as fast as she can, she draws the mirror shard from her pouch, the one that used to be her bag and purse. Stepping in front of Loki in a maneuver that almost causes her to lose her balance, she intercepts his arm, moving his scepter alongside it, causing him to blast a spot of the pavement, frightening the crowd, while she keeps her shard handy in order to attack.

Growling and annoyed at her actions, Loki overpowers her, throwing her to the side and saying, "I'll deal with you later, petty creature," He turns to look at the old man.

He aims a blast of power from his scepter at the old man when, out of nowhere, Captain America leaps in front of the intended target, deflecting the blast with his shield back at Loki, knocking him down.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," the annoyed Captain says.

"The soldier. A man out of time," Loki sneers back.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Suddenly, the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft appears and a voice calls, "Loki stand down," as the craft's canon prepares to fire.

Loki shots at it with his scepter, prompting Captain America into a fight with him. As this battle ensues, Alexandria moves to pick herself from the ground, noticing, how, thankfully, the shard didn't to much damage, just a superficial cut to her arm as she fell. After ensuring her wounds aren't deep, she moves to pick up the gun from her pouch, and moves towards the fitting man.

Before she is able to do anything, however, music starts blasting from the aircraft, as Iron Man suddenly comes into the picture, blasting Loki away from Captain America. Loki falls to the ground and is then gun-pointed with every armament the Iron Man costume can produce.

Staring at the two Avengers before him and watching an irritated Alexandria coming his way with a gun pointed, he decides to give up, his armour soon disappearing. As the weapons disappear and the Avengers greet themselves, Alexandria interrupts.

"So am I getting a hug or what ,Tony?"

Turning around to see her battered figure, he removes his mask and gives her a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

Alexandria sat down opposite Loki as they began the ride back to S.H.I.E.L.D. When they first came in, however, she had had an unfriendly reaction towards the female piloting agent.

"Why, you kidnapping harlot!" she had yelled at the redhead, "You could've at least been less rough!"

She tried to remain as calmly as possible, yet the questions her reaction had elicited hadn't make the task any easier, in fact, the only bright side she could find to her situation was the constant glares the Russian agent got from Tony and, surprisingly enough, Loki.

Nonetheless, the ride had now quieted it down, giving her some time to breath, she had started the inspection of her new outfit. Both the style and the colors of it were disturbing her, as her psychological mind analyzed the meaning behind Loki's choice, and if her two years of studying hadn't gone to waste, she was sure the reason behind the choice was that he was beginning to feel possessive regarding her, something that was both frightening and elating, since after all there were two ways from that point, either she managed to miraculously influence him in a positive way or this would in a disaster for all parties involved.

Nonetheless, before she could dwell on such thoughts, the sudden sound of thunder and lighting interrupted her. Watching as Loki, turned to look frightened out the window, she frowned.

"What's the matter, scared of a little bit of lighting?" Rodgers goads.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..." Loki answers.

Tony turns to her, an unspoken question in his eyes. Nodding, she mumbles, "Yes, and he's got a lot to answer to."

Suddenly, a crash is heard as something hits the top of the craft. Moving into action, both Tony and Rodgers put on their masks, and Tony moves to open the back of the craft.

"What are you doing?" Rodgers yells out.

Thor comes in then, hitting Tony with Mjolnir and taken Loki with him. Angered, Alexandria stands up and joins Tony, all the while muttering, "He really is going to pay this time."

"Another Asgardian?" Romanov asks and Alexandria glares at her.

"Think it's friendly?" Rodgers asks.

Tony looks at her and answers, "Doesn't matter. If he frees or kills Loki the Tesseract is lost."

"I'm coming with, Tony, and don't you dare argue," Alexandria said, just barely keeping herself from stomping her foot to follow her commanding tone.

Sighing, Tony moved to grab her and go, when he was stopped by Rodgers.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

Ignoring him, he moved himself and Alexandria, before answering, "I have a plan: attack."

And they both leave the craft.

* * *

"Listen well brother," an enraged Thor said, pointing Mjolnir towards Loki.

Suddenly, Tony and Alexandria did a little maneuver, causing Tony to crash into Thor and take him with and placing Alexandria where the God of Thunder once stood.

"I'm listening," Loki whispered, a smirk on his face till he saw Alexandria in front of him.

"Oh, really Loki? Goading your brother like that? What are you? Ten?" She bite back, obviously irritated by then.

"Oh, hurtful," he answered mockingly. She ignored him in favour of moving towards the fighting man.

"What? Are you really just going to leave me here? Don't you fear my escaping?" He asked, somewhat put down by her lack of concern.

"If you really wish to escape, then there's nothing I can currently do to stop you," she answers, shrugging, "Now, if you'll excuse me, your brother has to answer to me."

Smiling at the thought of the girl putting his brother in his place, he nods and follows, all the while observing the fight.

"That bastard!" Alexandria exclaims. Thor hitting Tony was really gaining no points for the God of Thunder.

"Oi, I really will make that man pay!" she exclaims, moving towards them at a faster rate, only to be stopped by the sudden flight both man have decided to take.

"Oi, and now I've got to look for them, this is just getting better and better," she sarcastically mumbles, before turning to Loki, "Think you could be useful? I kind of need a ride."

Smirking, Loki bows sarcastically, "Of course, my Lady."

She simply rolls her eyes and holds on to him as he materializes the both of them away.

* * *

"Hey!" Rodgers exclaims, sending his shield to stop both Thor and Tony from fighting, "That's enough!"

"I don't know what you plan on doing here," Rodgers says, after jumping down from his spot.

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes," Thor answers enraged.

"Then prove it, put your hammer down."

"Ah, bad call, he loves his hammer," Tony answers.

Swinging his hammer Thor hits Tony, sending him backwards, then turns to do the same to Rodgers, who uses his shield to protect himself. The impact causing an enormous explosion, leaving a crater.

"Are you boys done playing now?" Alexandria asks as she and Loki appear in the scene, the other three men are picking themselves up.

"Good then, because I came to get back what belongs to me," she says, extending her hand, causing Mjolnir to come to it. Behind her Loki smirks.

Feeling the hammer in her hands warm up, she turns to it. Suddenly, out of it comes a light and in it a figure.

"Mistress," the figure bows.

Both surprised and maddened, she glare before saying, "You and I are do for a long talk, aren't we Rai?"

Rai nods sheepishly.

Pinching her nose, she sighs, "For now I have more urgent matters to deal with, please transform."

Nodding, the young man returns to the hammer. She watches as Mjolnir begins to glow, before transforming itself into a club pendant. Smiling at the familiar 'jewelry' piece, she places it around her neck, before turning to the other four men.

"Well, what are you waiting for boys? I'm most certainly not spending the rest of my night here," she says as she warily glares at them.

The night, however, has finally caught up with everyone and so with little protest and a few wary looks towards Loki, as well, as a few questioning looks towards herself and Thor, they all leave.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	16. Let's Talk It Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

**Sorry I took so long to update... but it's longer so...**

**ENJOY, LOVIES! *grins like a sheepish idiot***

* * *

Alexandria sighed. The night was really catching up on her, but she did have somethings to do before she allowed herself to rest, amongst those were ensuring that Loki wasn't all that mistreated by the vengeance-seeking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Moving towards what she knew was Loki's 'cell' she stopped right at the door, waiting for Fury to make his way out. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait for long as the director began to move towards the door, answering to Loki's last comment.

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Rolling her eyes at the immature comeback, she obstructed his way out, snidely saying, "No, but 'real power' does need a cot to sleep on, as well as some food and water," at her words, Fury moved to retort only to be cut-off, "I don't care if you like it or not Director, but I know for a fact that that man hasn't eating since lunchtime, and really, if even a man with a death sentence gets his choice for last meal and a bed to sleep open, I am sure that the prisoner you very much need to keep alive, can get at least those basic needs."

Flabbergasted, the man stopped. He was used to the girls rather unusual perspectives and ideals, but he had never believed to see the day in which she would come to the defense of the enemy. _Then again, she does always claim to be neutral and in defense of those who require her help, not seek it._

Sighing, he nodded before barking the orders and asking her if she wished to have a meal as well. The offer, however, was declined she had seen to many horrors that night to eat, she had answered while glaring at the imprisoned god.

* * *

Alexandria woke up with a feeling of dread. They were far too many loose ends she needed to tie, far too many explanations she had to give, and no choice concerning it. After taking some calming breaths and deciding that postponing the inevitable wasn't worth it, she readied for the day in the clothes she'd been provided by S.H.I.E.L.D., although completely different than her former outfit, this one consisting of a black v-neck t-shirt, military still cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots, all reminiscence of her days of as an army brat. Once she was changed and done braiding her hair in a french braid, she turned to look at her pendant, deciding to get the day's first confrontation over and done with.

"Well, Rai, come out and explain."

The pendant glowed and a whisk of light popped out, from which Rai materialized.

"Well, Mistress, I promised I would keep you safe," the young man in Asgardian clothing answered after ge bowed to her.

Crossing her arms, she asked, "I know that, Rai. What I want to know is why now and why I wasn't informed of this change, especially your sudden name change?"

Rai shuffled uncomfortably, looking like a typical teenager in trouble, "Well, uhm..." he paused, wondering were to start up answering, and decided to answer the easiest question first, "... the name, it uhm, means thunder and lighting..."

She smiled slightly, trying to put him a bit at ease and answered, "Fitting."

He gave a nervous smile as a response and continued, "Yeah and well, I know how you hate it when people protect you and stuff, Mistress, but I knew of Loki's plans and so I thought maybe I could do so, you know,..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Without me finding out."

Sighing, she nodded as a hand pinched her nose, "It's alright, Rai, I guess it could be worse, but next time, you better tell me your plans before you start going all protective over me."

She then made her way to the door, behind her, Rai sighed in relief and moved to follow her, "Oh, don't look so relaxed Rai, you still have a lot of explaining to do, after all, the rest of them are still wondering about what happened, you know..."

She smirked then, making her way out of the room, barely catching Rai's mutterings, "Well, at least I don't have to explain to Lord Loki, that wouldn't bud well for me today..."

All hints of a smile were gone from her face then.

* * *

"I see introductions have been made," Alexandria said as she entered the meeting room/lab, "And I so hope you would have waited for me," she finished, hands to her heart and fake pained expression in her face.

Romanov scowled and snapped out, "Yeah, well, we weren't about to wait till the princess decided it was time to wake up."

At her comment, Rai, Tony, and even an abashed looking Thor, turned to glare daggers at her, while both Rodgers and Banner looked on curiously. Alexandria simply ignored them all and sat on one of the chairs in the room, propping her feet on a table, and pulling out her tablet to connect it to the screens Tony had placed there beforehand. She fiddled a bit with both devices, saw the resent searches and smiled. Leave it to Tony to search for the want he wants to find out before what S.H.I.E.L.D. asked for, but she was searching for the same answers herself so she couldn't bring herself to reprimand the man.

"Great minds think alike, brother," Alexandria says, smiling at the confusion in the face of the other Avengers.

"Do they?" Tony answers, smirking.

"Yes, but that's a subject we'll discuss later, right now, I believe, it is time to explain to you what I have figured so far about the Tesseract."

Nodding, the rest of the team sat down, all turning their attention to her, as she began her tale. The screens behind her changes, showing various images as she explains.

"The Tesseract is often mentioned, but very little is known of it, you see, even if it was known and studied by many ancient tribes and groups, like the Egyptians, Aztecs, and Polynesians, and mentioned in many legends, like those of the Anglo-Saxons, Scandinavians, and even the Mayans, these mentions are just in passing, most of the times the Tesseract being referred as a Cube of Light..."

"Are we to trust her?" Romanov sneered, interrupting, "She's a child, no more than a teenager. Is she even mature enough to do this?"

Barely keeping herself from punching the lights out of the kidnapping-harpy, Alexandria answered, "I have it on good authority that age does not imply maturity, same as knowledge does not imply wisdom. If you don't believe, why don't you take Tony for an example?" she finishes shrugging as she smirks at Tony.

"Hey," Tony protests playfully, "I'll have you know I am both knowledgeable and wise," he finishes crossing his arms poutingly.

Rolling her eyes, Alexandria blows him a kiss before sobering up and continuing.

"About a day ago, I used my tablet to scan the actual Tesseract only to come up blank, all that Jarvis could pick up was that there was a sort of entity within it. Due to my prior experience with object-trapped entities, which will be explained later, I decided to touch the Tesseract in order to hopefully perceive something from it..."

An uproar started in the room, everyone, excepting Rai who had witnessed them, started complaining and stating that her actions were of the most idiotic yet.

"Oh, shut it all of you! Yes, it was stupid and, yes, I shouldn't have done it, but what's done is done, and well, it was for our advantage since I found something out."

The team all quieted down, their curiosity piqued.

"It appears that there is more than one entity, at least three that I've met, all 'sisters' by the names of Alumina, Lucia, and Ciara..."

Bruce interrupts her, her face and voice pensive, "All names are varieties of the word 'light'..."

"Yes, well, these 'sisters' are faces of the Tesseract, like different personas of the same person..." here Alexandria paused, as an idea came to mind, "Tony, just how many faces does a Tesseract possess?"

Scrunching up his face in remembrance Tony answered, "24..."

Suddenly sitting up she whispered a surprised "Oh, shit."

* * *

As the realization dawned in all of the assembled agents/superheros, Alexandria started walking out of the room, her pace determined. After a few more seconds, Tony hastily followed.

"Lexy? What's going on?"

Stopping in her tracks, she turns to face the man she loves as a brother, "I need to talk to him, Tony. Maybe he'll have some ideas... I don't know, okay, I just feel that to solve this one we will need his help and I'm the only one that can get through to him..."

"What?! Alexandria Joanne Darcy!" he exclaims, hands moving frantically about, "Lexy, don't do this. This..." he begins pacing now, "This is just one of those 'projects' of yours," a hand runs through his face, "I should have known you becoming a psychologist was the worst idea possible... you've always gone around trying to solve every puzzle you can get your hands on, trying to somehow fix everyone whose messed up beyond repair..."

She looks down at his words, "I... Tony, I know this like one of those times, but this is also different, because I know, without a doubt, that Loki can be redeemed, because he doesn't need changing for the better, he just needs to find himself again, to find the person he was, the one he lost in that abyss he lived in for two years..."

Sighing, Tony looks at her, "I can't change your mind, can I?"

She shakes her head, "No, you can't, but I'll promise you this... I'll keep in mind the fact that you'll be here to catch me when I inevitably fall on my sorry arse..."

Tony grins and says, "Yeah, sure, I'll catch you, once I kick said sorry arse for being a fool..."

Smiling as her mood suddenly brightened she answers, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

Entering the area where Loki's holding cell was, Alexandria tried her best to keep up the cheery mood. The tale she would need to tell was not a nice one, and even if Tony was the one set to inform the Avengers of said story, she couldn't help but slightly feel like she had gotten the short straw. Of course, this could also be because she had had to allow Tony to tell said story with extraordinary heroics of his doing that never really happened.

"So... Guess what? I am your self-appointed cell companion," Alexandria said, a beaming smile in her face as she entered the room and plopped herself, cross-legged on the floor.

From his position, sitting on the cot he was provided per her requests, he crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, "God forbid."

He stared at her outfit a bit, not liking it at all, neither the style nor the color were flattering, but the real cause of his annoyance was that they didn't suit her, at least not like the outfits he had provided for her.

"Au contraire, my dear Loki, ojala."

Rolling his eyes again, he answers, "Leave to you to use three different languages in a six word sentence." However, his lips turn upward a bit as he finishes the sentence.

"Anyhow," she says, elongating the word, "I wanted to come explain some things, especially those concerning Thor and Mjolnir, although I have a feeling you know at least a part of it, and well, I was hoping we could start over again, you know, let bygones be bygones, because honestly, I am in nether yours or S.H.I.E.L.D.'s side, I simply want to do what I believe is morally right without it costing someone's life, if possible."

Loki raised an eyebrow. The girl was living enigma and it was driving him nuts. After all that had happened, she came to him, asking for forgiveness and a fresh start, a more honest start, all the while claiming she was neutral in this whole war he had started, and, well, if Mjolnir was anything to go by, he knew she was. And she did all of this things by somehow, combinedly appearing both young and immature, as well as old and wise. Pondering the information, he consented by nodding, after all the girl was willing to expose a bit of herself to him.

Taking a deep breath, Alexandria begins her tale, hoping once more that Tony won't go too overboard with his own storytelling.

"Well, you recall how I mentioned 'The Incident'... well it was that day two years ago...

_"So, what was the plan again?" Tony says, turning to Lexy as they both lay on the ground outside the now-shielded crater in an attempt to hide. He honestly had hard time believing the whole Asgardian gods thing but then again, when did he back out from an adventure like this._

_"Well, we wait for Mr. Muscles-with-Loreal-Hair, to create a distraction and then I go in," she says shrugging._

_"That's it? And you say you are the one that doesn't ran into things head-on?" Tony answers, eyebrow raised._

_Lexy rolls his eyes, "That's not the whole plan, I'll go in through the ducts with you to guide me, and if I have some problem or setback, I'm sure Iron Man can come to the rescue."_

_"You know, I've known since you were a baby, and believe me, even then you had one hell of a stubborn streak, so pardon me if I find it hard to believe that you are so willing to be the damsel in distress."_

_Lexy laughed outright, "That's because I'm not planning on being in need of a knight in a crimson and golden armour."_

_Suddenly, a thundering noise came from the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Both brunettes turned to site and smiled. _

_"It seems Goldilocks decided to come," Tony smiled._

_"And it begins," Lexy said back, moving towards base, easily evading the guards who were clearly to distracted with Thor's sudden appearance._

_"How's it going, blue?" _

_She heard a voice calling into her right ear. Rolling her eyes at the nickname, she answered, "Pretty well, red, Mr. Viking is doing a pretty darn good job at keeping the guards distracted, then again, I don't trust any soldier who isn't under Joe's command, other Generals tend to be too much on the soft side for my liking."_

_Chuckling, Tony answered, "Yeah, 'cause Joe's so big and scary, specially when he goes around giving piggyback rides to princess Taylor, or playing some football with Sam, or when he's planning something romantic for your mother, or even better when he goes around bragging about the genius you are."_

_Giggling nervously and flushing, she move through the maze of vents. She soon stops however, to give out a slight squeal of disgusted surprise, "Tony, there's a giant bug in here."_

_"Really, blue, keep to the code name, plus how come you're scared of bugs but not spiders? I mean, how does that even make sense?"_

_Back at the vent, Lexy used her gun to try and swat the insect out of her way, "Okay, Okay, crisis averted," she says through the communicator, sighing and huffing in relief, before continuing on with her journey._

_"So, uhm, were do I go from here, left or right?"_

_Looking at the screen in front of him with maps of the base, he observes the blue dot representing Lexy and the white one represented the target._

_"Turn right."_

_"Okie Dokie," She crawls a bit more before reaching a dead end._

_"Uhm, red, there's a fan in my way..."_

_"Okay, let me just stop it for you then..." He answers moving through his gadgets as he connects to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers._

_"Isn't there another way?"_

_"There is but it's longer and you don't have much time, Rapunzel's already been captured and is soon going to be interrogated."_

_She nods, then remembers he can't see her and says, "Ok."_

_Moving to take out one Stark Industries' all-use tools (although, really it's just a prototype) she looks for the laser knife to cut-through. Soon enough there is no fan obstructing the way, and grinning she looks into the room to see two guards stalking around._

_"Red, I need a distraction here."_

_"Already on it," Tony answers grinning back, seconds later the alarms in the main base start blaring through the speakers._

_"Subtle," she dryly comments, fighting to keep the smile from her face, and jumps into the room._

_Running down the stairs of the platform, she quickly reaches the coveted object. Grabbing once more to the handle she is drawn into Mjolnir's world._

**_"Ah, Mistress, you came. Good, now I may explain what is going on Asgard..."_**

**_Lexy nods for him to continue._**

**_"My former wielders, Thor, and his brother Loki, who has found out the deepest of family secrets, require your help."_**

**_"My help?"_**

**_"Yes," he answers, before memories of recent event surround her. She sees a brother being disowned and another being named King after finding out the true story behind his birth._**

**_"You're right, this is a recipe for disaster," she winces._**

**_"But, I believe the right course here is for Thor to use you, so you can aid him, of course, this will be when he becomes worthy or at least sort of."_**

**_Mjolnir felt angered, but dug into the girl's mind, finding the reasoning behind them. They were sound ones, but he didn't like them. So what if she was young, unprepared, and would probably just mess things up..._**

**_"I understand, but am not pleased, however, before I go back to Asgard we'll meet again."_**

**_"Okay, I think we can hang around a bit..."_**

**_Mjolnir than said, "Well, I will come back however, just for the moment, I cannot leave you defenseless, and as you said, you are unprepared and so maybe now you may start your training..."_**

**_Feeling a spark go through her, she observed how tingles of lightning came out of her and bounced around hitting the walls._**

**_"What the hell?"_**

**_"You must go now, and please train, and like I said, study and prepare."_**

**_Promising to do so, she soon left._**

_"Miss Darcy, the little girl who warmed herself into the crimson and golden Grinch's heart," Fury said as two agents went to grab unto her arms._

_A little disoriented at first, but shaking herself out of it she smiled, "It's not Christmas yet, Mr. Fury, you sure you want to use that metaphor/allusion of yours?"_

_Before he could answer, however, Iron Man came in making a literary blasting entrance as he shoot his power rays at Fury and the guards. Rolling her eyes as he descended she moved towards him._

_"You know, it's moments like this in which I am thankful for having yet at the same time wonder why Pepper puts up with you because, really, the woman should be sainted for such a task."_

_Grabbing unto her waist as she grabbed him, arms around his neck, as the started to fly, he said, "Haha, I wouldn't make fun of the pilot if I were you..."_

_"Nah, I am sure Jarvis won't let me fall," she answered cheekily. _

_Tony's only response was to do a few fake falls..._

And well, I really did think at the time that allowing Thor to take Mjolnir would be for the best, in the end, either way I messed up."

Looking at her, Loki felt a myriad of emotions taking control, nevertheless, the strongest feeling he went through at the moment was indignity. He felt cheated in many ways, some concerning Thor, others Mjolnir, but the greatest one was concerning her. He could have met her two years ago, on that same day, since both were at the same base at the same given time, and yet the Fates hadn't allowed it. They had, however, given a belated second chance, one that he was more willing to take, since the more he thought about his actions, about Alexandria's words, about her mother's advice, and her Mjolnir's as well, he finally understood his new mission. And now he knew, that to complete it, he needed to get past the past, just like she had said, and so he had to ask...

"So you saw Mjolnir again and got to meet Thor?"

Surprised, Alexandria looked at him, before answering, "Yes, but let me say, your brother gives a terrible first impression, I actually like his scientist friends more... Jane is quite sweet and Dr. Selvig, although aloof, is a very caring man..."

And at that Loki grimaced, after all, he just realized that he had subjected one of her friends to the Tesseract's mind control.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	17. Fresh Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

Fury entered the meeting room with a determined stride. He knew that the Avengers had been updated and needed to know just how close they were to either finding the Tesseract or understanding how it worked, preferably both, but he had never been one to let his hopes get up, he left that job to Coulson. He paused, watching the disconcerting seen.

"Come on, Doc, turn into a green beastie, please," Tony goaded with fake puppy dog eyes.

"Mr. Stark, I have no plans of changing into the Other Guy," Banner answered getting exasperated.

"You know," Tony said as he continued goading, "things don't always go as planned."

Finally irritated, Banner snaps, almost growling, "You think I don't know..."

Putting his hand up in fake surrender, Tony answers, "Alright, don't get your knicker in a bunch, Mr. Touchy, geez..."

Glaring with his good eye, Fury snaps at Tony, "Stark, stop it. I need you to cooperate with Dr. Banner, but if you can't accomplish that we can simply kick you out once more..."

Annoyed, Tony answers, "You can't have Lexy if you don't have me, I can't keep her out of it anymore, but I will ensure you get no help from mine and her quarters if you even try to do so, Fury."

They glared once more at each other before Banner interrupted, beginning to update Fury.

* * *

Alexandria looked closely at Loki, his face was set in a grimace, as he contemplated what he had done.

"I... I apologize about your friend," he said, hesitantly.

Beaming, he was actually apologizing, after all, she nodded, however he continued.

"You don't quite understand, Selvig's been under my control for longer than you think... in fact, I've controlled him ever since I feel into that abyss..." he finished, turning to look away.

Surprised at his confession, but thankful nonetheless, she pauses, before deciding to move unto the next topic, making it easier on both of them, "It's okay, really... I was actually wondering... back at Stuttgart, you mentioned something about slavery being freedom..."

Loki's eyes widened a bit at the easiness she had to forgive him, before nodding and looking curiously at her.

"Where did you come up with such an idea? Was it your own or perhaps one borrowed?"

He frowned at that, "My own of course, it was something I learned through my two years of experience in the darkened alleys of the universe, there were many things there that allowed me to see the universe in a different perspective..." He stopped, not willing to give away any more information.

Smiling, she cocked her head, her eyes looking past him as she remembered, "'War is peace, freedom is slavery, ignorance is strength...'"

Loki stared at her in confusion, what was she talking about?

"You see Loki, those words are a direct quotation from a dystopian novel, a literary classic, really, referencing to a world controlled by a party who is controlled by 'Big Brother' and within there ideology, you find ideas quite similar to your own, in fact, what I just quoted was there 'motto'."

Loki raised his eyebrow, he really had no idea that his plans and ideas were so unoriginal, he had always supposed that he was smarter and wiser than any Midgardian, yet she had just plainly pointed out that a Midgardian had not only figured such ideas out but had written about them as well.

Unaware of the his inner turmoil, she continued with rambling, "I mean, your ideas to conquer the world and all are even more unoriginal, there's been plenty driven by such thoughts, including plain old Midgardians, like the many dictators: Hitler, Franco, Mussolini, Tojo, Stalin, and those are just the World War 2 ones, without mentioning the older ones or even the current ones like Castro or the just perished Chavez, among so many others..." here she paused to take a deep breath.

I actually kind of hoped you would have been a cooler super villain, you know, one that sought something other than world domination, because that one's been used over and over. The truth is at this rate I'm waiting for you to turn all Brain on me and say "The same thing we do every night, Pinky - try to take over the world!" If I were to ask you what your plans were, though that would be pointless since they are quite obvious, you know?... Any-who, it actually is very fascinating to think about..."

Cocking her head once more, she remained quiet for a bit, face pensive and eyes distant, before shaking her head and focusing on Loki. Quietly observing him, Alexandria began to worry as she saw his eyes cloud. She had most probably messed it up with her comments, but that truth was that as a psychology student she was often drawn into the many workings of the human mind, and in the past she had often noted just how appealing darker, power hungry minds seemed.

In truth, she often sought to understand them, after all that was the reason why she ended up reading Mein Kampf in it's original German, simply so that she could understand what had driven Hitler to do what he had done, so that she could understand the reasoning of his twisted mind. And likewise, she often pitied such people, all powerful at some point, growing in strength but becoming arrogant to the point that they became their own demise. She just wished that wouldn't be Loki's path.

For his part, Loki looked at the girl intrigued. It was obvious at this point that she had a certain fascination concerning matters that would be at times considered slightly dark and maybe even plain wrong. From all that he learned so far, through her words and his observations, she practically lived on the ever-changing but ever-present thin line between darkness and goodness. After all, Mjolnir had warned him, had told him just how much Alexandria could hurt herself, and if this bold dance of hers wasn't the cause, then he was sincerely at a loss.

As time ticked by, Alexandria sensed a need to take action and got on the move. Standing up she moved towards him and leaned slightly she waved her hand before his face. No reaction. She then began to snap her fingers, feeling the tingles of light as she did, small sparks jumping from her fingers at they created friction with one another. That did the trick and suddenly she felt Loki's strong grip around her wrist, causing her to loss her balance at the sudden movement and making her fall forward... She barely caught herself, pressing her other hand unto his cot.

Loki looked at her hand, then looked up at her, eyes questioning. Alexandria, however, didn't quite catch the question in his eyes at first as she tried to focus on anything but the closeness of their bodies, so close that their breadths mingled. Nonetheless she mentally shook herself as an idea crossed her mind.

"How about we make a deal?" she asked, smiling at his taken aback look.

Quickly recovering he answered, "You wish to make a deal with the God of Mischief and Lies? Are you sure that is wise?"

Shrugging as best as she could in her awkward position she answered, "I trust you," and paused to let her words sink in before continuing, "I'll tell you whatever you wish to know," she says nodding to her caught wrist, "if you promise to help me..."

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Anything?" she nodded, "With what would I need to help you?"

"The Tesseract," she answered.

He frowned a bit, he sincerely doubted he could be all that much help concerning the entity ridden cube, but decided he would help as best he could, after all, she was offering to let him in once more.

"Very well, begin explaining this..." He says, waving his hand at the still caught wrist.

"If you would kindly let go... thank you, well, like I mentioned, they are a gift provided by Mjolnir... I still am not so good at controlling them, but can for the most part keep them from causing sudden outburst of pure electricity... and well, I already learned how to use them as a taser but it requires contact, so..." she mumbles, shrugging, she really couldn't do much under than keeping her power under the wraps.

"Hum..." Loki hummed, thinking of what else to ask, "What about the Man of Iron, what is he to you?"

Flabbergasted, she looked at him trying to analyze his reasons for such a seemingly random question, "Well, my dad he used to work for Stark Industries, back in the day when Tony's dad was the boss, and well, my dad he died because he was experimenting with the Tesseract on Howard Stark's orders, since he and my dad were close, and well the man felt responsible for it so he took my under his wing and as such Tony and I became close and we're like siblings now..." she shrugs a bit, trying to keep the tears from falling, the image of her father's dead body ever-present in her mind.

Looking at her, Loki felt a catch in his throat, "You saw your father die..."

The words came out more like a sentence than a question, yet Alexandria still nodded in confirmation, before she started chuckling slightly as she used her hands to remove the now falling tears and sat on his cot.

"I'm such a mess," she mumbled, before recovering and turning to look at Loki who had turned to look elsewhere to give her some privacy, "You can turn around now, Loki," she chuckled softly.

Fidgeting a bit, he turned, his face flushed, before he cleared his throat and asked, "And the rest of your family?"

Once again she was caught by surprised at his line of questioning but answered anyway, "Well, dad died when I was five, two years later mom married Joe, who's a general, so I've been pretty much raised as a military brat, moving around the globe with them, kind of the reason why I knew German and all, although I am currently studying for my undergraduate their in one of those 3-year colleges, so yeah... hum what else, oh yeah I have to siblings, a step-brother named Samuel, Sam for short, and half-sister named Taylor, she's a total daddy's girl mind..."

Her ramblings keep in for the better part of the night. Loki went on questioning her on different subjects, finding a passion for good-doing within her, although not at all surprised. He learned about her family, her addiction to reading what she called her 'nerdiness', he really had no idea what that word meant, and how she wished to help the world in general. She had some good plans, some even concerning her countries military budget, she argued that just one eighth of the budget was enough to put a stop to world hunger, and that even if she respected the country's military, being an army brat an all, she knew that so many weapons were uncalled for and that if a war were to really start it would be a nuclear one, putting an end to everyone's lives, no matter what. Really, her passion shone through the many subjects they discuss, the war zone being the one they were both just as knowledgeable of, even if their opinions clearly varied. But for once, Loki went to bed at ease, remembering her many rambles, even if he would never confess to such a thing.

As for Alexandria, well, she couldn't deny how much easier it was to fall asleep that night, even if some things were yet to be done since the Tesseract subject hadn't been breached yet and Thor still hadn't gotten punished for his actions...

* * *

_**Please review**_


	18. Bittersweet Contemplations and

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

**Bittersweet Contemplations and Painful Realizations**

As she analyzed the new information she had recollected concerning the Tesseract, Alexandria fidgeted. The morning had started out in an interesting manner, Rodgers had figured out the plans S.H.I.E.L.D. had concerning the Tesseract, and after her little but passionate argument about how more weapons were nod needed, in fact, like Thor had stated, they alerted others that the Earth was prepared for war, in the end making matters worse, she had not taken kindly to this discovery, forcing Fury to be on the receiving end of her flaring temper. As soon as that had been appeased, she had made her way to Loki's cell with whom she discussed all the information the both had so far, coming up with nothing yet. And now, here she was, sitting on the floor of Loki's cell, tapping her wand against her boot as she did her best to ignore his gaze and to focus on the information before.

After a few more minutes of this, however, she had finally had enough, so standing up she says, "Alright, Loki, what's the matter? Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Shrugging, Loki looked at her before a mischievous smile appeared on his face as he answered, "The colour suits you ill."

Puzzled, she stares at him while muttering, "The colour? What the hell?" before it finally dawns.

Observing, from his relaxed spot against the glass wall, as the realization of his comment unfolds on her face, he continues, "Yes, green and blue are better suited for you."

Crossing her arms she answers, sighing in dramatic exasperation, "I get why the blue, but I'll bite... Why green?"

Giving out a genuine smile, he boldly answers, "It brings out the green specks in your eyes..."

Shocked, she gaps at him, clearly not expecting the answer, after all, who would have thought he would pay so much attention to her, deciding however, that it would be best to analyze it later, she tries to act aloof and nonchalant.

"Yours have specks of forest green and dark blue, so...?"

Surprised himself, Loki tries his best to keep the playful banter going (although he knows it is more like flirting than a banter but won't admit that to anyone).

"So nothing, you asked, I answered, simple enough," he says, shrugging.

Rolling her eyes, she ignores his comment and starts tapping the wand against one of her legs as she paces around the room, trying his best to ignore his once again constant stare as she hopes to decipher something more concerning the Tesseract. She didn't achieve much, his staring once again borrowing into her concentration.

"What know, Loki?" She snapped, almost growling. His intense watching was driving her mad and it certainly had no positive effect on her health and stability.

Raising his hands in mock surrender, where he picked up such a Midgardian trait she had no idea, and said, "You're the one annoying me with the beating you make with that stick-thing... What is it anyway?"

Stopping immediately, she looked at her tapping hand and wand before smiling sheepishly, "Sorry... This is Snape's wand, or rather an imitation..." at his confused look she continued, "He's my favorite character, he appears in a book series about a boy named Harry Potter, Snape, he's a tormented wizard, kind of reminds me of you, actually..." she finishes, honestly smiling and not wanting to give anything else away.

At her words, Loki felt himself get even more confused. It seemed like she really did like to puzzle, maybe it even caused some sort of twisted enjoyment, knowing something he didn't and playing around with it to purposefully confuse him. _Like you are doing, right now, after all, we both now that all of those are excuses, you watching closely because you care and are scared of her getting hurt..._ a voice that sounded a lot like his mother whispered. Loki mentally shook himself and turned his attention to the girl's ramblings...

"Hum... let's see, so far we know that the Tesseract has 24 faces, meaning it either has 24 'sisters' which are all different and definitely very volatile entities, or..." She paused her pacing, which thankfully did not include that insistent tapping of hers, the wand now being tucked into one of her pants' many pockets.

"Or what?" Loki asked curiously as he saw her face brightening.

"Or they are all part of one and the same entity, one that somehow got divided and it is up to us to get them back together... but how?" She sighed pensively, suddenly sitting down in his cot.

Observing her, Loki himself tried his best to decipher the puzzle she had just created. Although her thoughts and ideas were both insightful and not without a base, they didn't help him all the much, after all even if thry managed to somehow figure it out things wouldn't turn out well for him.

"Loki, is there an Asgardian name or word that you call the Tesseract?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"No official name, no," he answers, confused at her sudden question.

Feeling deflated, Alexandria's shoulders sag, "Well, this is useless, it's obvious we'll never figure this thing in time to stop the Chitauri from coming and to save you from their wrath..."

Flabbergasted, he whispers, "You... you wish to save me?"

She turns to look at him with hurt and confused eyes at his lack of faith in her, before suddenly smiling, "Of course I do, Loki."

Nodding, he turned to look away. They both keep quiet until the uncomfortable silence became to suffocating for Alexandria to bare.

"Loki, would you mind helping me with something?"

Raising an eyebrow, he asks, "Does it involve the Tesseract?" She shakes her head in response. "Then no."

Looking at him, she dramatically sighs before saying, "Well, I guess punishing Thor for his actions is all up to me then."

Startled, Loki turns to her, "You wish for me to help you prank my brother?"

"Yep," she answers beaming, before adding, "as long as it's nothing permanent or actually harmful."

Looking at her, he pouts to try and change her mind about them not doing harm, but she simple chuckles in response. To her, that look just makes him look truly adorable. Sighing, he then grins as an idea comes to him. Walking to her cot, he leans next to her and whispers in her ear.

Grinning, Alexandria turns to him, "I can do that," before moving to exit the cell, leaving Loki alone to ponder the many other possibilities.

* * *

As she passed by a rushing Romanoff, Alexandria tried her best to keep her good mood and her temper under control. She knew that Romanoff was sent to figure out Loki's plans, not that they were all that hard to figure out to begin with, after all he had obviously allowed himself to be captured and was probably playing on causing some sort of mayhem within the vessel, how, she still wasn't sure, not that it mattered, she really was just bidding her time till something happened.

"So... Romanoff figured out what she wanted?" She casually asked as the glass door closed behind her.

Loki simple paced under the room, muttering, "Disgusting little harpy, such a petty creature, a true harlot..."

"Uh, that bad huh?" she asked trying to lighting the situation.

Finally hearing her, Loki stopped and turned, his jawline set, "She thinks herself so clever, yet she messes with the only clever Midgardian in this sinking ship..."

Surprised, Alexandria looked at him in the eye, he was angry because of her, of what Romanoff had done to her and he incidentally even completed her on the way, "So I was right? You want to release the beast?"

Nodding, he sighed before asking, "Did it work?"

Smiling, she recalled the memory of her little prank to Thor, "Marvelously so... you know I'm impressed, I never thought that you could have come up with something like that..."

"Have you forgotten, my dear, that I am the God of Mischief and Lies?" he snaps, ego hurt.

She shrugs, "Well this is the only creative idea you've had so far, I mean taking over the world is just so cliche..."

He glares at her for a moment, causing a small chuckle to jump out of her. Noticing her happier mood, Loki smirks a bit, "Impudent brat..."

Another fit of laughter springs out of Alexandria's lips, only to be cut short by a sudden shaking. Terrified, she turns to look at Loki, who mutters, "And so it begins..."

* * *

Rushing, Tony made his way to the cell room, followed by Rodgers. He moved to open the glass door, grabbed Lexy by the shoulder, and got her out, all the while signalling to Rodgers to close the cell door when she had finished slipping out.

Moving, he dragged her, followed by an astonished Rodgers.

"Come on, we've go to get moving, the green beast is out and about and one of the engines isn't working, so Rodgers and I have to go fix it and you have to go somewhere safe..."

"Wait," she says, detaining them both and causing Rodgers to stop behind them, "You're telling me you'll bring the recently de-frozen dude who knows nothing about technology, instead of me who you, yourself, trained in such matters?"

Slightly insulted but seeing her point, Rodgers backs her up, "The young lady is right, I really am not that much help, Mr. Stark."

Looking at the both of them, he reluctantly sighs, "Fine, but if something happens to her, it's on you, Rodgers."

And with that threat commissioned, they make their way to the malfunctioning engine.

* * *

Loki stares at the place where Alexandria had been standing just moments ago before shaking himself and moving into action. A part of him, the greater part, wish his imprisonment had lasted longer, oddly enough, however, it was not to be. Mentally retracing his plan, he did hope, even against hope, that both the millionaire can and Mjolnir could keep her safe. The sudden echo of very familiar footsteps put a stop to his thoughts and moving closer to the glass door in preparation, he noticed a familiar ebony stick. Slightly smiling to himself, he picked it up and tucked it into his outer shirt, before preparing for the confrontation with his 'beloved' brother.

* * *

"Okay then," Tony says as he moves to give an earpiece to Lexy, "You are staying in this area, to direct Captain Underpants here," he says looking at her and then turning to look at a scowling Rodgers he continues, "And you, you better take care of her."

Rolling her eyes, she finishes placing the earpiece in her ear, "Let's just get this down and over with."

Nodding, Tony places his mask on before flying unto the destroyed propeller. Watching him go, she turned to Rodgers.

"Alrighty then, Rai... join us please..." Suddenly her pendant glowed, the young man popping out of it, giving here a question look, she simple ignore it and continued, "Captain Steve, let's get moving, hum, I believe the controls are over there," she finishes, pointing to the spot where they should and watching all of the destruction obstructing there path, Rodgers swallows a lump, he really shouldn't have back her decision up and turning to look at Rai beside him, he sees the same look of consternation.

Pausing and without even turning to look at them she says, "Oh, will you stop worrying, I'll just go near enough to see, so that I can instruct Steve in what he has to do, I'll promise to keep Rai with me even."

Both men behind her gave an immediate sigh of relief that was echoed by Tony's own through the intercoms.

* * *

Kneeling before Coulson's dead body, Loki stares in shock at what he just did. He murdered, yet again, and this time it was one of her friends. A sudden guilt overrode him and he tried his best to shake it away, but found no positive results. He couldn't quite understand what was happening, once again he felt... weak, destruction and murder now pained him, like they did before, all of this started... But why now? A voice, one that sounded so much like Frigga again, answered, _Because you are beginning to care... _The words immediately bringing up an image of a hurt Alexandria to his head. Shaking himself once more, he stands, giving one last look at the dying man, before swearing to do a better job as Alexandria's protector.

* * *

"Okay boys, see I can behave," she says rolling her eyes as Rodgers makes their way to her and Rai, while Tony flies over, "See, it was a well done job and I even followed your unnecessary orders."

All three men simple looked at each other, causing Lexy to glare at them as she is about to begin one of her famous 'I-can-take-care-of-myself' speeches just to be interrupted by a voice in the intercom.

"Loki's escape and he killed Coulson," the voice informed bluntly.

At the words, she suddenly feels weak, "I... I... didn't think he could... I..."

Noticing the lack of sense in her words and her pale face, all man moved to help her, Tony being the one that manager to catch are the world around her went dark once more.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know that the prank they play on Thor is not explained, but there's a reason behind it, you see, I want some input from my readers. So you can all just review or PM-me with any ideas you may have and the one I consider the best and more plausible will be published on the sight, probably as a one-shot though... so get going my dearies, can't wait to read all of your ideas!**

_**Please review**_


	19. The Victories Within Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly enough...**

* * *

_"Wake up, my dear Miss, you are very much needed... Please wake up and save my son..."_

_Looking at the darkness surrounding, Alexandria felt even more confused. Who's voice was it? And why did it sound so familiar?_

_"Please, wake up,... please, save my son, save my Loki..."_

_Hearing as the voice became more urgent, Alexandria started to struggle. Taking deeper and deeper breathes she felt as the darkness around her receded, as a brilliant light took over. She struggled some more, reaching out towards the warm light, she would wake and she would save Loki, after kicking his sorry arse, of course._

_"Thank you..." the voice, the one she now recognized as Frigga's, whispered._

_Gasping, Alexandria opened her eyes._

* * *

"What, what happened?" Alexandria asked, her blue eyes searching and watching the exhausted looking Tony, as well as the weary Rogers and tired Rai.

At hearing her voice, Tony and Rai move towards her, Rogers leaving the room to presumably tell the others of her waking.

"You fainted," Tony said dryly, a slight relief could be heard in his tone.

"I know that, although that's a first... What I meant to say was what happened while I fainted or afterwards?" she asks as she moves to sit up, Rai and Tony each grab one of her arms to help her.

"Well, Loki escaped and killed Coulson, we still have no idea where the Tesseract is or how to stop Loki's plans, and Banner is lost somewhere, but on the bright side Barton is back to normal and the engine has been fixed..." Tony answered, then paused and asked, crossing his arms, "Have you been taking your iron supplement?"

Rolling her eyes, she sarcastically answers, "Yeah, because I carry it everywhere I go in case I get kidnapped..."

Ignoring her sarcasm he answers, "Well, that explains it, you've been losing a lot of blood, gone through tremendous shock after shock, and your iron levels must be even lower than usual..."

She scrunches up her face in disgust at the fact that so many seamless things could break her so easily, but she then recalls from her many psychology lessons, how the body can only take so much and that after a while, the many things it went through add up together, in this case, causing her fainting spell. The sound of footsteps interrupts her thoughts.

Looking up at the others that just entered the room, Alexandria asks, "So what now? What are we going to do about Loki?"

"We will obviously not trust you with him," Romanoff mutters.

Hearing her, Thor, who had already gotten over the embarrassment of Alexandria's punishment prank and was able to kind of reconcile with the girl, glared at her. Rai, Tony, and even Steve all followed, leaving a very confused Barton to look at their displays.

Being the first to recover, Tony says, "He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

Pipping in, Steve answers, "Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart."

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this will be opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." Tony begins to mutter, as he paces and thinks.

Looking at him, Alexandria glares slightly at his words, but also knows there's a truth to them and thinks about it herself. Suddenly she jumps out of the cot she'd been sitting as realization dawns and Tony exclaims.

"Sonofabitch!"

Scowling slightly she looks at him as the other wait on batted breath and they both say, "He's taking over Stark Tower!"

Surprised at the interaction between the two, Barton turns to Steve and Thor and asks, "Are you sure they are not really siblings? Because that's just creepy..." he finishes with a slight shudder as they all start making their way out of the base and unto NYC.

* * *

Flying to Stark Tower, Tony tried his best to reach there as fast as possible without risking Lexy getting hurt. The stubborn girl had insisted in coming, of course after getting into a more appropriate attire, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s suit, and preparing herself with some of the high-tech guns, Mjolnir in his pendant form completing her selection of weaponry, and so here Tony was caring her with him towards the Tower. Once they reached it, she jumped softly unto the balcony while Tony got rid of his Iron Man costume.

Both step inside the Tower at the same time Loki does, Tony quickly making a beeline towards the bar.

Loki looks at her and then turns to face Tony, watching her from the corner of his eyes, "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Tony answers Loki.

Standing behind the counter, Tony pours himself a glass of his favorite brandy, his brown eyes observing Loki and Alexandria as he hoped she would somehow remain safe through it all.

"Care for a drink?" Tony offered to Loki with a raised brow.

Turning to Tony, she asks, "Can I have one?"

Without glancing her way, Tony answers, "You're under the drinking age."

Immaturely she sticks out her tongue at Tony, before muttering, "Yeah, yeah, this country thinks I am old enough to vote and live alone, but not to legally drink, just how more stupid did they want to get when they made those laws?"

Slightly taking aback by the fraternal banter, Loki decides to get them back on track, "Stalling won't change anything."

"No, no no, threatening! No drink? You sure? I'm having one.," Tony pointed out in a stern voice.

"What have I to fear?" Loki asked with his emerald eyes narrowing into a glare, whatever it is he has to pay, he can only hope she will make it out just fine, the truth was, even if he didn't like the playboy in front of him, he knew that Stark was probably the best shoot at survival she had.

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mighiest Heroes" type thing," Tony answers, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Yes. I've met them," Loki countered easily, he couldn't but worry once more however, they still hadn't gotten their act together, at least not that he knew, and if they didn't, than he would save her and put a stop to his own craziness.

Tony counters his words as moves away from the counter and slowly approaches Alexandria, who is just a few steps from Loki, "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a military trained, entity protected, stubborn girl," a small 'Hey' from Alexandria cut him off, she had already established her neutrality after and really, her being stubborn wasn't a bad thing, even if others made it seem like it was. Ignoring her, Tony continued, "and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki was grinning now, so they had gotten their act together, hopefully this wouldn't be that great of a disaster, "That was the plan."

Tony quirked up a brow, "Not a great plan. When they come, and they _will_, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki countered.

"We have a hulk," Tony retorted.

"I thought the beast has wandered off," Loki spoke slightly amused, he really wasn't all that eager to have that temper tantrum throwing beast in a close proximity to the girl he had sworn to protect, after all, he still had to convince the Chitauri to lay off of her, he really didn't need more things to worry about.

Tony gave out a frustrated sigh, "You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!"

Standing beside Tony, Alexandria studied Loki and she silently observed the brief resignation that glimmered in his eyes before his mask took over.

Loki, for his part, felt enraged, he knew the Iron Man words sounded with truth, but it brought to many unpleasant memories. He moved towards Tony and using his scepter he pointed at his chest, "How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?"

The scepter, however doesn't work, not that it surprises either Alexandria or Tony.

"This usually works..." Loki mutters, his eyes seeming slightly dejected.

"Oh, performance issues are not uncommon, one out of five..." Tony begins to mutter, only to be cut off by Loki.

Even more enraged now, Loki grabs Tony by the throat and chin with tight vise, hissing out words from his lips before throwing him through the window which shattering into pieces as Tony fell down to his doom.

Observing with morbid shock, Alexandria barely shook herself out of it before moving to Loki, fists flaying everywhere as she hit his chest as hard as she could, her fists causing no harm through the Asgardian armour. Surprised himself, Loki moved to grab her shoulders, trying to stop her from hurting herself, his tall and lean body towering over her own average height one.

Suddenly, a sound that came from neither himself nor Alexandria drew in Loki's attention. Turning his head to a to said sound and watches as the Iron Man suit flies out, skidding beside him, almost hitting both of them. Turning to the window in shock, he lets go of Alexandria who has also turned her gaze that way. Moments later, Tony in full Iron Man gear turns up.

"Oh, you also pissed off one other guy, his name is Phil," Tony says aiming his palm at Loki before blasting a energy blast at him.

"Tony! Oh, thank goodness!" Alexandria exclaims very much relieved, only to have her cries of joy being cut off by the darkening sky.

Looking at each other, the siblings start to get on the move. Tony makes his way to fight the newly arrived army as she begins to move to the elevator. On the way there, however, she stops and moves towards Loki. Kneeling beside him, she observes him for a moment before checking his pulse. Feeling the strong beat under her fingertips, she sighs relieved, and gets on moving. She enters the elevator just as Loki stirs awake.

* * *

Making her way to the Tower's roof, Alexandria tries to go over the different possibilities and solutions, known of them seeming viable, after all, they know to lightly concerning the Tesseract. Just as the elevator reaches the roof, however, Jarvis' voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Miss, are you sure you should be doing this? For all we know the Tesseract could be even more reactive now..."

Sighing, Alexandria answers, "I know Jarvis, but I've got to try, I mean, if I can't close it, at the very least I can release Dr. Selvig from its control, now that I know how to do that..."

Jarvis gives out a sigh before answering, "Very well, Miss, do take care, however..."

The elevator doors open and Alexandria steps out. She quietly observes as Dr. Selvig works on the Tesseract and moves to touch her necklace, softly calling out Mjolnir's name. The glow of the transforming hammer, draws in Selvig's attention and just as he is about to turn around and grab her, she hits him in the back of the head with it.

"I'm sorry," she whispers at the now unconscious figure.

Just when she is about to make her way to the Tesseract, the sound of grunting below stops her. Moving to the ledge of the roof, she looks down at Loki and Thor fighting with Thor at a clear disadvantage since he only has S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons at his disposal. Turning to Mjolnir, she decides on her next course of action.

* * *

Back the balcony, Thor tries his best to keep up the fight with his brother, but Loki keeps the clear upper hand. A sudden hit sends Thor crashing into the balcony floor, causing Loki to smile in unexpected pleasure, after all, he and his brother had still many issues to solve. Moving to tower his brother, Loki is suddenly overpowered by a now Mjolnir possessing Thor. Pleased at the turn of events Thor moves into action, trying his best to make Loki succumb to his powers. Moments before Thor goes to throw a deciding hit, he hears Alexandria call out to him through the intercom.

"Don't make me regret my choice, Thor, or I swear to you that Hel will seem like a walk in the park."

Swallowing a lump at the threat, Thor turns to look for his brother only to discover that Loki somehow roll and fell onto one of the Chitauri transportation devices. Sighing, Thor swings Mjolnir to begin his search for Loki.

* * *

Looking at the Tesseract, Alexandria tried to think of something, anything really that could help her close the portal and stop the Chitauri. Up to this point, all she had discovered was that if she attempted to touch the device, the Tesseract would act up, sending a resounding shield that could through you quiet the distance. in fact, she had just earned herself a whole new collection of bruises and scrapes.

At this point, really, she had taking to watching the fighting below. She ached to join it, but she knew that they counted on her disarming the Tesseract, a task she couldn't accomplish if hurt. Observing as the invaders caused massive destruction, hurting the innocent bystanders as they all run for cover. Her silent yet unpleasant contemplation was cut short as a sudden shadow feel upon her. Looking up, she let out a whimper before falling on her bottom, hands hitting the hard roof.

"Tony, Tony!" she frantically called into the intercom, "Are you seeing this?"

Hoping that to reassure her Tony soberly answered, no humor in his voice, unlike the one his previous answer to the Captain contained, "Yeah, I am on my way there. Try and stay hidden, alright?"

Alexandria nodded before realizing how foolish the action was and verbally answered with a weak, "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards the still unconscious Selvig and dragged his body behind her, making sure they stayed near the elevator. She then took her gun and stood at the ready as she watched the leviathan-type ships making there way towards the city, for some reason ignoring her presence as they did so.

* * *

Steve moved, fighting the many monstrous Chitauri that threatened the citizens. He had already given orders to the police officers, ensuring that they would try and aid the citizens and provide a safe-way for them, at least as much as possible. He internally smiled as he was suddenly joined by not only two expert assassins, but also a very temperamental doctor.

"Stark, Banner's here," he called into the intercom and watched as Tony made their way to them.

"Hey, blue, guess what?" Tony called out.

"What?" Alexandria answered, the others could practically see her rolling her eyes at the code name.

"Jekyll's back," Tony answered triumphantly.

"Uh," Alexandria practically gushed in relief, "Do send my regards and ask him if he could be kind enough to let Hyde join the party."

Laughing, Tony communicated the message, before he had to stir into action and hit some Chitauri butt. A now transformed Hulk aided in the task. Another brief pause commenced and Steve took advantage of it.

"Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything call out patterns and strays. Stark you've got the perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn into ash."

"Give me a lift?" Barton asked.

"Right, better clutch up, Legolas," Tony answered, grabbing him and flying them both up.

"Thor," Steve said turning to him, "Gotta try and bottle up that portal, slow it down, you've got the lighting, light those bastards up."

Nodding, Thor began to swing Mjolnir before jumping into a building close to Start Tower.

Looking at Romanoff, Steve says, "You and me, stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here," then he turns to look at Hulk, "And Hulk... smash."

Hearing the last command, Alexandria fights to keep herself form giggling and instead says, "What about me, Captain?"

"You," Steve says, smiling slightly, "You keep working on that Tesseract alright and if anything comes near, shoot it."

Smiling at the thought of being allowed to kick some Chiaturi ass, Alexandria perkily answers, "Aye, Aye Cap'n."

* * *

Looking at Selvig's still form, she sighs. There really isn't anything she can do without the man's help. Trying to figure something out, Alexandria passes through the roof, mentally going through all the information she has recollected thus far. After a while, she starts to vocally repeat some of the information.

"Okay, so it has 24 faces meaning there's a possible total of 24 sisters, yet I only met three, Alumina, Lucia, and Ciara..."

Her rumblings were suddenly interrupted by a sweet feminine voice.

_"You called, little miss." _A voice that sounded a lot like Lucia's sweet soprano called inside Alexandria's head.

"You... you can hear me? And I... I can hear you?" she squeaked in shock.

Another sweet voice, this time a mezzo-soprano called.

_"Of course we can, Miss. Now, what is it you require?"_

A myriad of questions went through her head, but she knew which one was the most urgent and asked it, putting the other ones away for a later time.

"How, how do I close the portal?"

Sighing, Ciara answered,_ "The answer you seek we cannot give, but I assure, my dear Miss, that your friend, the Doctor, can answer your question."_

Sighing herself, Alexandria sat down near the ledge, observing in a horrifies tremor as Romanoff chased after Loki while Barton shoot at him. Seeing the scene, she bitterly thought to herself, _Those two make a pair, alright._ Before turning to the sound behind her, Selvig had finally awoken.

* * *

Moving as she best could on the alien contraption, Romanoff made her way to Stark Tower as she readied herself to jump, when she heard a decidedly feminine voice calling to her through the intercom.

"Romanoff, leave it to me, Selvig's already awake, and now I know how to close the portal."

Snorting, Romanoff answered, "You're a child who has a very unhealthy obsession with the bad guy and you want me to trust you?"

"Oh, like you are some saint, plus you own me one, Romanoff," Alexandria called to her, almost snapping.

Annoyed, Romanoff ignored and moved closer to the building.

"Do you really think me stupid? Hum, very well, don't trust me, trust your pet Doctor then, after all, he's already making his way here."

Turning to look behind her, Romanoff saw as Hulk neared and decided that for once, she would trust the girl, at the very least to repay her debt.

* * *

Making her way to the elevator, Alexandria rushed as much as she possible could. She needed to get to Loki's scepter so that she could put an end to this insanity. Finally reaching the floor that contained both Loki and Hulk, she moves into action. Ignoring Hulk's retrieving figure, she looks for Loki, hoping to find his scepter beside him. She soon finds his figure stuck unto the floor, forming a crating around him.

"Oh, Hulk, you went a little overboard," she muttered, walking towards the moaning god.

Reaching him, she kneels beside him and whispers, "Loki..."

Hesitantly she reaches for his face, slowly caressing it with one of her hands.

Moaning a bit, Loki leans into her touch before opening his eyes, the sight of those mesmerizing, worried, blue eyes feels him with sudden relief, "Alexandria," he whispers, "you're... you're okay..."

Taken aback by his words and his usage of her name, she stares at him, before softly smiling, "Yeah, sadly enough, the same can't be said about you..."

Loki chuckles softly at her words, moaning as the chuckles reverberate through him, increasing the pain tenfold, "I'll be fine, I am a god after all," he pauses closing his eyes, before opening them and pointing with them to the balcony, "Go on, finish this already, after all, it is only fitting that you finish the mess I started."

"Total opposites, yeah," she mutters, recalling one of their conversations concerning the fact that somehow, even through their distinct differences, they managed to somehow get by without murdering each other.

With a last glance at Loki's form, she moves to the balcony and grabs the scepter before running into the elevator and making her way back up.

* * *

"Guys, I've got, I can close the portal now," Alexandria exclaims through the intercom.

"Do it, then," Steve answers.

"No, wait, I've got a nuke coming to destroy the city in less than a minute and I think I've just found the perfect place to put it in," Tony says as he maneuvers said nuke.

"Tony, what do you think you're doing?" a worried Alexandria cries.

"Jarvis, stop this insanity of his, please.." she begs, when she doesn't here a response form Tony.

"I'm sorry Miss, there's nothing I can do," the mechanical voice answers, sorrow coating it's words.

Freaking out now, Alexandria watches as Tony flies up to the portal with the nuke. She watches in horror as Tony keeps ascending until he enters the portal. Seconds later a massive explosion occurs, destroying all of the earth-bound Chitauri, but Alexandria doesn't notice a thing. She simple looks up with glossy eyes, hoping.

"Alexandria, close it, now," Steve commands through the intercom.

"But, but... Tony... I" she mutters.

Through the intercom she hears Romanoff say, "I don't think she can do it, Captain."

Her words bring back some sense into Alexandria's mind, and realizing there is no other way out she moves towards the Tesseract, fighting back tears, and uses Loki's scepter to penetrate through the energy shield. As the scepter gets closer to the Tesseract, she watches how tingles of electricity sprout from within her, surrounding the scepter and adding to it's power. Soon, she touches the Tesseract with the scepter, a great flash of light surrounds her as the portal closes.

Trying to keep her balance, Alexandria dejectedly looks up, a glimmer of light falls through the sky. Squinting, Alexandria makes out the figure, it's Tony, he's safe, he's back!... and he's falling a breakneck speed.

"Thor, I swear to god that if you don't catch him, you'll pay," she hisses into her intercom.

Before she is able to continue her threat, she sees a flash of green jumping through the sky and safely catching Tony. Waiting with bated, she listens into the intercom.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me," Tony said. From up in the tower Alexandria released the breath she had been holding.

"We won," Steve answered.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Chuckling with relief, Alexandria answered, "You can have whatever you want, Tony."

* * *

Dragging himself into a sitting position, Loki turns to face the Avengers, all of which are their weapons and glaring daggers at him, with the exception of Alexandria, whose glares point at the Avengers instead.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink know," he said between huffs of air.

At his words, Alexandria turns to him, her eyes softening before sh makes to take a step towards him, only to have the Avengers all in an uproar. Obviously not up to their antics, she taps Mjolnir against a table that had been turned over, her tap is just hard and strong enough to create a slight vibration to go through the room.

"Enough! I thought you would all no better than to pick on a fallen man, it appears, however that I am wrong," she snapped at all of them, "I am really, I am tired and cranky and I really don't need any of this shit and since we all know Loki can't really do anything at this point I don't see what's the harm in giving him his drink so that we can them take him to S.H.I.E.L.D., so that you can all eat your shawarma."

She then moved to the bar and poured him a glass, all the while looking at the Avengers as if daring them to move. After her speech, of course, none of them dared, all looking rather guilty in one way or the other, Hulk even ended changing into Banner again. Surprised at her ability to manage the situation, he took the offered drink, and barely managed to gulp it down, before he was set on his fight and being dragged out, all the while wincing.

Behind him, Loki heard as Tony stopped her, asking if she wanted to join them on their victory meal.

Shaking her head, she answered, "War, no matter the reason behind it, is no victory to me, even if it has now come to an end, it really should have never happened at all. I understand the necessity of fighting when attacked, and I am quite willing to do so when needed, but war done out of desire is something I'll never understand."

* * *

**AN: Only the epilogues to go... you know what that means: My ****dearies, we are almost done :( "Adieu, Adieu, Adieu,Parting is such sweet sorrow..."**

**Well... I actually have a sequel planned, which a plan to base it on what we know about _Thor The Dark World_, as well as some elements concerning _Iron Man 3_. I would dearly like to here what you think about this ambitious endeavor *snickers a bit***

_**Please review: I swear, guys, your reviews make my day.**_


	20. Epilogue Part 1 - Is this the end?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly** **enough...**

* * *

Staring at the cell wall, Loki sighed as he shifted in his cot. In about two hours he would be transported to Asgard alongside his 'brother' to be sentenced by the Asgardian Council. Yesterday had been, all in all, a disaster. He had had the opportunity to conquer the whole planet, and although a part of him felt the need of throwing a tantrum because he wasn't allowed to do so, he was, for the most part okay, something that was surprising in and out of itself. For once, he felt at ease, in a way, although he wasn't all that please with the fact that he would have to pay for his crimes, and even worse, he would have to pay for them in Asgard.

"Loki, someone came to pay you a visit, don't know why they would want to do that, but you've got an hour," one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. guards said gruffly as he opened the door causing it to give out a screech in protest.

"You don't have to be so rude to him, you know..." a feminine voice, that of his visitor, chided the guard.

He didn't even lift his head up to look at his visitor.

"You could at least have the decency of looking at your visitor," she snapped.

Looking up, Loki watched Alexandria without commenting. It seemed that she had somehow managed to get normal clothes as she was now wearing a knee-length, white dress, with a jean jacket on top, her traditional black boots, and her Mjolnir pendant glowing. He quietly watched as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Loki," she began, shaking her head and sighing, "this whole thing is just messed up. I've been thinking and..."

Cutting her off, he tried to ease the tension, "That can't be good..."

She softly glared before continuing, "Loki, what you did, no matter how much I wish it wasn't, well, it's downright terrible... you murdered, you terrorized, you tortured and hurt so many, and even if I can and have forgiven you, you must understand that so many others can't. Your actions, Loki, they have consequences and the consequences are going to be very unpleasant this time around..."

At this he snapped and stood up, growling at her, "Yes, because what I lived through in that dismal abyss was so much better. You know nothing, you're a mere child!"

Already struggling to keep her temper in check, Alexandria snaps as well, "Yes, well thanks to this child you can be sure that you will at least get some consideration, even if it is pretty obvious you don't deserve it. You had a choice, Loki, you choose wrongly and now thanks to you, I am paying as well. Oh, I know I made a mistake at being so obvious about my feelings, at being so downright incapable of remaining neutral. Maybe if I hadn't being so much of a child I would have acted better, I don't know, all I know is that even if I shouldn't have, I can't bring myself to regret it..."

Aghast, Loki observed as tears rolled down her cheeks as he struggled to understand her ramblings.

"What... What are you saying?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

The tears started anew as she answered, "I'm saying that we both made a terrible mistake, Loki, one that we now have to pay for, you have to pay for your ambitious desires, for the destruction and pain to cause, and I, I have to pay for allowing myself to be drawn into this twisted affair we brought ourselves to. I have to pay for being so trusting, for being so foolish, for allowing my heart to flutter with hopeless desire..." she turns her gaze upward, her sea blue eyes looking into his emerald ones, "I have to pay for allowing myself to fall in love with you... and I... and I'll pay with a broken heart..."

Her whisper echoed around the room and Loki stood frozen in shock. Alexandria, for her part, turned to look down, her chocolate bangs covering her face alongside her fallen hair, all of which created a protective curtain. Looking at her, Loki's own heart fluttered. For a long time now, he had been feeling an odd sensation course through him, one even stronger the odd possessiveness and protectiveness he had grown accustomed to feel when it concerned her, and now, as he stood there watching quietly, he couldn't help but wander if that was what love felt like.

Oh, he new what familial love felt like, after all, he both loved and adored his wise mother, and he knew that even with all that had happened, deep down he still loved both Odin and Thor, which at times made him hurt even more, but this feeling, this love, was it the sort a man felt for a woman? Another flutter in his heart answered him. Moving towards her, he gently uses his hand to lift her head up, softly pushing her chin up, and forcing her to see him. He observes as her eyes study him, confusion and hope fleeting through them.

Gathering his courage, he moves closer to her and caressing her cheek, he leans towards her. Their breaths mingle for a second before his lips crash onto hers. The kiss starts slowly, tentatively, both fearing that they could scare the other one way. However, as seconds pass, it grows more passionate, a kiss fueled by desire and urgency, and before long he has her stranded against the cell wall as they conduct a heavy make out session.

Moments later, they are both gasping for breath and leaning into each other. Still leaning against thew wall, Alexandria observes him, the whole thing still not fully making sense in her muddled up mind causing her to move to tentative fingers to her lips, her fingertips feeling cool against her warm lips. She turns to look at Loki once more and watches his heaving breathing, her eyes searching for something in his own. Loki notices this and surprising himself once more, he places his forehead against hers.

"I think... I think... I may love you too, my Dria..." he says, testing out the nickname which seems to roll out of his lips with the greatest of ease.

Alexandria is now certain that she is now wearing one of those 'fool-in-love-grins' and for once she honestly doesn't care. Caressing his cheek with one hand, she puts the other one loosely around his neck.

"I love you, my Prince," she whispers, kissing him once more. She can feel Loki smiling into the kiss, causing her heart to flutter even more.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "You've got 15 minutes," the gruff guard called.

Frozen, both look at each other, eyes searching. Observing the pain and hopelessness in her eyes, Loki's breath hitches. He realizes now that it is all his fault, his actions have indeed brought the worst of punishments upon them. His actions will be the cause of torment to their hearts that shall be forever thrown apart.

"I... I... I do regret one thing," he says, looking at her eyes which grow confused at his words, "I regret being the cause of your pain... I regret being the one to break your heart..." he whispers, eyes downcast.

Alexandria's heart flutters once more as she caresses his cheek, "It... it won't be forever, Loki, that I promise... If you don't come back, I'll simply go to you..." Determination shines in her eyes as she says this.

Looking at her, Loki feels a deep relief course through him. He moves closer to her once more and pulling her fringe out of the way, he kisses her softly in the spot where her scar had once been, near the hairline. Alexandria stays still as she feels a sort of cool-burn in the spot he kissed. Moving to say something more, she gets cut off by the guard who stands in the now open door, glaring daggers at the both of them.

"Visiting time is over, Loki must return to Asgard now."

* * *

"Hold on tight, brother," Thor says, holding the Tesseract with one hand and his newly returned Mjolnir, Alexandria had stated that even if she did care for Mjolnir, she wasn't in as much need for him as an Asgardian Prince would be. Nonetheless, her declaration was followed by her usual threats and Mjolnir's many complaints to being passed around, to which she readily promised to call Mjolnir if she needed and stated that he was more than welcome to visit her in her dreams.

Loki, however, didn't even acknowledge his brother, instead he gazed at Alexandria, hoping to once again communicate of his loves and regrets through his eyes. Alexandria, likewise stared at him, watching all the time until Loki was required to grab unto the Tesseract and leave for Asgard.

* * *

"Tell me brother, with hundreds of mortals dead, earth nearly destroyed, and you solely to blame for, what will you say when you face justice?" Thor says as he and Loki make their way to the Justice Hall which has been reopened just for the occasion.

Loki ignores Thor's bating. He's trying his best to remain calm, to not react to the other man's hypocrisy, to try and be worthy of the love of the only two people he truly cares for. As they enter the Hall, the many guards muttering spiteful things around them, Loki can slowly feel how his resolution dissolves into nothingness as his temper overpowers his will.

Turning to look at the gathered council, Loki cheekily says, "Did you miss me?"

The semi-circle of old men and women all glare at Loki, who smirks back at them. He knows he's playing with fire, but with his temper flaring and no Alexandria to stop him, he can't bring himself to care.

* * *

Sitting in his newly appointed cell, Loki leaned against the wall eyes closed as he tried to cope with everything. A pair of soft footsteps entering the room draw him out of his reverie.

"Oh, my dear son," Frigga says, moving towards him. Surprised, Loki practically jumps and moves towards his mother, before beginning to shift guiltily.

"I knew you would return to us," she says, caressing his cheek, "That girl is a true and loyal fighter."

Loki, who had been leaning into her touch, freezes, "What... What girl?" He croaks out.

"Oh, you know what girl, my boy, that darling Alexandria, the fierce defender of mankind who fell in love with the God of Mischief," Frigga says, her voice sounding lighter, a hint of humor in it, "No wonder Mjolnir insisted in it being the two of you who saved each other, rather than actually interfering himself."

Shocked beyond measure, Loki swallows before hope rises within him, "You... you approve then?"

Smiling softly, Frigga answers, "What is there to approve, my beloved moon? Any girl who can put up with both of my stubborn sons is more than worth her measure."

Looking at her, Loki allows some of his remaining walls to crumble and let's out a goofy smile at the thought of his Dria. Seeing the smile, Frigga's heart rejoices and she lets out a small chortle.

"Enough," a strong male voice interrupts, "I wish to speak to the prisoner. Alone."

Tensing, Frigga looks at her husband before turning once more towards Loki. Moving towards him, she stretches and kisses his temple, "Be strong."

Giving one last look to her husband, this one a warning, she exits the room.

Turning away from his 'father', Loki breaks the silence.

"I really don't see what the fuss is all about," he says in his God-of-Mischief-and-Lies tone, "I intended to rule Earth with the same firm hand with which you ruled the Nine Realms. To show humanity the same _mercy_ you've granted your opponents. And if given the chance I might have even stolen a mortal infant and raised it as my own," he finished his eloquent speech, by the end of which he struggled to keep his firm voice.

Ignoring his words, Odin replies, "Frigga clings to you like the mother of a drowned child, but she is too late to save you. The boy I knew is dead, what remains is a creature I don't recognize. Frigga is the reason why you still live, but this is the last time you will ever see her. Spend the rest of the days here in the wicked dungeons... Loki Laufeyson."

Finishing what he came to say, Odin leaves the cell room, never looking back. Once he is sure Odin left, Loki turns around and starts punching and kicking the wall in a violent rage. Eventually, when his energy finally depletes he falls to the floor, his back against the wall, his knees to his chest, and his hand on his head, tearing at his hair as he buries his face between his knees.

The only two women he's ever loved have been taken away from him.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	21. Epilogue Part 2 - Breakeven

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor Loki... sadly** **enough...**

**AN: So this is the last chapter, but do not fear, I'm already working in the sequel and I'll soon post a bit of preview. **

**Btw, this chapter is very much inspired in The Script's _Breakeven._**

* * *

**_11 months_****_ later in the Palace Dungeons of Asgard..._ **

Leaning against the wall, Loki tapped the wand against the floor. He looked at it for a moment, a smile threatening to appear as he remembered how it had been found among his clothes and returned to him through his mother's strong insistence, although, then again, not many dared to disobey the queen. Having a possession that had once belonged to her had put him somewhat at ease, especially now that he had taking to her habit of tapping just about anything whenever bored, pensive, or ill at ease.

At the moment, it was a pensive mood that had taken over him. Sitting on the cold dungeon floor, he quietly observed the images before him, watching as a twenty-year old brunette teased her sixteen year old brother. Observing the liveliness and joy she possessed, he couldn't help but recall the barer of this gift, the one that allowed him his silent observation for the past six months.

_"Sir," a male voice called. _

_Surprised at being addressed in such a manner by anyone, at least, given the current circumstances, Loki turned to look at the caller. In front of him stood Rai, dressed in traditional Asgardian clothes, his club pendant around his neck._

_"Mjolnir, to what to I own... the pleasure?" Loki drawled, his voice hoarse from lack of speaking._

_Ignoring his tone, Rai answered, "I have come here, sir, because you still haven't completed your promise to me..."_

_Surprised, Loki tried his best to remain calm and raised an eyebrow as he asked indifferently, "Ah, you have come to collect... I must say, death would be a welcomed change..."_

_Raising an eyebrow himself, Rai answered, "No, not collect, you serve no purpose to me dead... I need you to continue your task... your job is to watch over her and protect her and, as such, you will continue to do so..."_

_Loki let out a dark sort of laugh, one that sounded insane, before he growled at Rai, "In case you haven'y noticed, you pitiful entity, I am stuck here, powerless in every sort of way." He had moved towards the entity now, using his fortunate height to tower over Rai._

_Rai narrowed his eyes, but tried his best to remain calm. He needed the Frost Giant's help, after all, he had already tried, but it had been proven useless, his Mistress had been correct, his help was very much needed in a still recovering realm, especially one with a weakened King. Deciding it best to show the mischievous god what his intentions were, instead of trying to explain father, he brushed past Loki and nearing the bed he bent down and balancing his whole weight on his forefeet, he dug something out of his leather bag. From withing it he drew out a small cube of light, almost like a __miniature version of the Tesseract and placing it on the floor. With one hand still holding the Tesseract as the other one touches the cold floor, Rai concentrates as he imagines what he requires._

_From his standing position, Loki observes the entity's actions in deep confusion and morbid curiosity. He watches as the miniature cube slowly dissipates, its light transferring to the floor, almost like melting water from an ice cube. As it melted, what seemed to be a puddle of blue light formed, shinning and glimmering off of the floor. _

_Rai stood up and turned to Loki, "Sir, do you still have the wand?"_

_Suddenly affronted, Loki answered, "What do you require it for?"_

_Shaking his head, Rai almost snaps, "I promise to return it, but you are already in dancing in a dangerous and very thin line, I would recommend it to you to be more careful, sir..."_

_Watching the lighting in the younger man's blue eyes, Loki complies and hands over his most precious possession. Nodding his thanks, Rai crutches once more holding on tight to the wand as it begins to glow in a soft white light. Taking a lighter hold of the wand, Rai positions the tip of it against the pool of blue light. _

_"Alexandria Joanne Darcy, Bremen, Germany."_

_The pool suddenly starts to shimmer and an image appears. A young brunette is sitting at her desk, book open as she reads, the fingers of her left hand creating a tapping rhythm. Staring at the image, Loki blinks before shaking his head. _

_**It's impossible, this can't be happening, don't allow yourself to get your hopes up, this entity is simply playing some sort of mind trick on you**, his mind whispered, his heart, however, was all a flutter._

_Sensing the reluctance in the Frost Giant, Rai begins to explain, "I am sure that you are aware by now that the Tesseract is used to fuel the Bifrost... well, after speaking with the Ciara, the most reasonable of the Tesseract sisters that we know off, I managed to get her to help me on this ambitious project, you see, sir, this works like a Midgardian television, allowing you to observe Mistress Darcy at all times, as well as hear here at times. As for how it works," Rai said, as he turned to looked at the intrigued god, he had always been one with a thirst for knowledge, "The Tesseract's power feeds it, but it is my own connection to my ward, as well, as the wand, a former possession of her that enable it to work. Likewise, this wand allows you to hide this um .. 'viewing portal' from prying eyes..."_

_Rai moves towards the portal and tapping it once with the wand says, "Skjule*"_

_Loki stared in surprise, he really couldn't believe this was happening, after all, this was more beneficial to himself than it was to Mjolnir. _

_"Now, sir, I have done my part, tenfold, it is your job to watch over and should anything happen," Rai stops and bents to pick up the miniature cube, "you shall inform me by tapping on this with said wand, understood?"_

_Loki rolls his eyes, "It isn't all that complicated."_

_Rai nods as if trying to swallow back a comment concerning Loki's insolence before his temper gets the best causing him to move towards Loki, a storm brewing in his eyes, "If someone were to happen because you regret to inform, there will be Hel to pay, Loki Friggason."_

_Loki glares back, trying his best to remain unconcerned by his words, "Like I would allow anything to happen to her..."_

_Nodding once more, Rai moves to leave the room before pausing, "I almost forgot, Mistress Darcy requested that I get this books for you," he says, pulling out a selection of eight books that all grew to their original size once he placed them in the table. _

_Loki moved to the books, reading over the titles and mentally smiled as he recalled her mentioning them before. Observing him, Rai moved to leave and was just about to disappear when he heard an almost inaudible, "Thank you." Turning back, Rai looked at Loki who was observing Alexandria with interest, not even acknowledging the whispered words. Rai smiled._

A sudden sound, like that of uncontrollable laughter, drove Loki out of his reverie. Turning to his viewing portal, he silently watched, as bittersweet emotions soared through him at the sight before him. There, back at Midgard, stood a laughing Alexandria, who had just managed to jump on her brother's back, causing the sixteen-year-old to lose his balance and making them both fall. Watching them, a young girl of nine joined them in the floor, throwing herself on top of the siblings. The three laughed, strands of brown, red, and blond hair flying everywhere, contrasting each other like night and day.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that they get along so well, I do not believe anyone could actually believe they are siblings," a feminine and regal voice called.

Startled, Loki looked up to find the regal and noble figure of his mother standing in front of him. Looking at her, Loki moved to get up and greet her, but she waved him off.

"Don't bother getting up dear," she said, moving to seat down next to him on the stone cold floor.

"Mother, what if he finds out you are here?" Loki asked, trying his best to keep the worry out of his voice. It wasn't the first time she had ventured down the dungeons to visit him, but he still didn't like how much she risked herself for him, going against the Kings orders and all.

"Oh, now dear, I'll be fine, you know both Odin and Thor are as oblivious as the wish to be, which is, more often then not, very, and anyway, Mjolnir will keep them from knowing," Frigga answered, kissing his temple before turning to look at the girl and her siblings.

In the portal, she could see that the three siblings were still laughing on the floor, although not in heap anymore. Three figures observed them, two masculine and one female. The red-headed mother smiled at her children, her youngest being to only one to possess her coloring, the other two favoring their fathers. Alexandria finally stopped laughing and suddenly saw the three figures. Jumping and sincerely not caring for decorum or grace, she ran towards the youngest of the two chuckling men, leaping into the his open arms.

"That's Anthony Stark, The Iron Man," Loki whispered as he watched the scene.

Frigga struggled but recalled the name soon enough, her beloved Thor had mentioned him a few times before. Grabbing her son's cold hand, she stared at the view a bit more. Observing everyone closely, Frigga noticed, but decided not to mention, how Alexandria's smile seemed a bit forced as well as the worried looks on that both the parents and Thor's friend had, something, she was sure, her son had yet to see.

"They aren't entirely related, correct?" she asked as she saw the family happily talking.

Loki nodded in response. Looking at his wounded eyes, she could clearly see what was going through his mind as he recalled the what if's. Saddened, she place her head in his shoulder.

"I would have wished for such happiness, too," she whispered, her heart aching. She suffered in silence once more, like any other mother, hoping she could have given something more to her beloved boys.

Knowing she would soon have to leave, she turned to him and grabbed his face with her hands, softly forcing him to look at her, "Tell me, truthfully, how do you feel?"

Searching her with his eyes, he saw the earnest in her own and softly answered, "Honestly... I feel as if I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. I am here mother, suffering and paying for my misdeeds and yes, I've got time while she got freedom, her best days are some of my worst, and I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping and yet... I wouldn't change it, because I prefer being the one suffering, the one going through all the pain than her ever being unhappy or worst hurt..."

Looking at her son, Frigga's gaze softened, and she leaned forward, kissing his forehead, "That my dear, proves all the potential you have, it proves that there is yet more for you to be, and shows how if you wish, you can be an even better man than Odin All-father ever was..."

* * *

_**The next day in Midgard (Somewhere in Central**_ **_America)_**

Stretching, Alexandria tried her best to maintain her patience. If there was one thing she dearly hated about travelling was how tired and fuzzy it made her and the line before wasn't making things any better. It had been a tiring trip, around four hours on a plane, something she didn't wish to repeat anytime soon, or at least, not before the Christmas holidays. Especially because of how much time for leisure it allowed and leisure meant thinking about Loki, a subject that was still tender in her young heart.

Finally making her way out of the airplane, she went to seek her bags, thankfully finding them in record time before moving to the outward part of the airport, she was sincerely thankful that the alighting or disembarking process wasn't as tedious as those in the U.S. Carefully observing her surroundings, she tried to find the familiar face. A tap on her shoulder almost made her shriek in fright, before she turned to look at the unwarranted privacy invader to fight her way out, only to be surprised by the familiar face in front of her.

"Missed me?" the male voice said chuckling.

Hitting her companion's upper arm, she'd probably injured herself rather than hurt him, she answered irritated, "Bruce, you gave a fright!"

Chuckling some more, Bruce moved his misplaced lenses upward before answering, "Well, I've never thought I'd see the day in which not only does someone manage to sneak behind the infamous Alexandria Darcy, but to actually get frightened..."

Alexandria looked at him, almost going for another hit, but there hand was already hurting, so a glare had to suffice. Looking at her glaring eyes and almost pouting lips, Bruce laughed once more before deciding to be merciful.

"So, how did your last year go?" He asked as he grab her bags and started making his way out of the building, Alexandria walked beside him.

She rolled her eyes, "Like Tony didn't tell you," she paused when she accidentally ran into someone, "Disculpe.**"

Bruce smiled before answering, "Ah, that he did, he bragged about how you graduated with honors, second in your year... he even said that it was all thanks to him, assuring me that he had personally taught you all you knew..."

Alexandria rolled her eyes again, before dryly saying, "He would..." The effect, however, was lost by a smile that forced its way onto her face, although, like all the other, it never did quite reach her eyes.

"And how are you?" he asked, a bit nervously.

Her eyes darkened a bit, she didn't like it when people asked that question, after all she wasn't okay, probably never would be, specially since she'd always lie, "Fine, I guess."

He nodded, and opened the car's trunk while she leaned against one of the sides and muttered too low for Bruce to hear, "Yep, definitely fine, just perfectly fucked Up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional, pretty much sums up the hell my last year's been..."

"So, I was thinking..." he said, as he finished placing the bags in the cars trunk and moves to open the door for her.

Sliding onto her seat she says, "That can't be good..." Suddenly, however, her smile turns into a frown.

"Haha," he answers as he slides onto the driver's seat, "I thought that since you got here early enough we could maybe go to the hospital first, that way you could get to meet some of the patients and stuff..."

Relieved at being offered a distraction from her now darkening thoughts, she nodded.

* * *

"So here we are," Bruce says as he gets out of the car.

Alexandria follows, fixing her shirt a bit, thankful that she had chosen to were jeans and a tee, alongside her favorite pair of now very worn sneakers. Quietly observing her surrounding she observes the battered up building. The walls looking as if they are about to cave-in. Knowing better than to ask at the given moment, she saves the information up for later, maybe she can figure out something, possible even putting good use to her inheritance, even if it isn't a very large sum.

As they begin to move towards the halls, she observes how everyone politely greets Bruce and she smiles, politely greeting those who stop on their way to be presented.

"Seems your quite the hit over here, Dr. Banner," she says playfully. He simply smiles and turns on the corner before stopping in one of the rooms. From what she can see, it's the only room that isn't cramped up with beds and with people who are in there deathbed.

Turning to her, Bruce soberly says, "I gotta stop here for a moment, but no visitor's are allowed... Do you think you'll be okay all by yourself?"

Suddenly nervous, Alexandria turns to look around, she doesn't know anybody here other then Bruce, and even if her Spanish is practically perfect it isn't all that comforting a thought, but knowing it's for a patient's good she pulls on a brave face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Sensing her nervousness, Bruce smiles and points at a hallway to her left, "The children's ward is in that area."

Nodding in relief she starts making her way there, when she suddenly bumps into a small child.

"Ay Dios, estas bien?***" she asks, kneeling to help the child up.

Looking at the mysterious woman, the child's eyes widen before he takes in her smile and nods. Beaming, she helps the small girl up and grabs her by the hand, asking the child to guide her to her room. Shyly the girl does and seeing all of the children in the ward, Alexandria suddenly feels comforted, she has a purpose once more and possibly, even something to help mend her broken heart.

* * *

***"Skjule" is, at least according to Google Translate, ****Norwegian** for hide, just thought it was somewhat fitting...

****Spanish, loosely translated to "sorry"**

*****Spanish, loosely translated to "Oh God, are you okay?"**

_**Please review**_


	22. Sequel Preview

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Avengers or Loki, only Alexandria, Rai, the Tesseract sisters, and Alexandria's family...**

**AN: This is a preview for my next story, the sequel that will be named _Defender of Mankind: Darker Times Yet_... and which will be based on what we know so far concerning _Thor: The Dark World_ and it will have mentions and such about _Iron Man 3_. It will also be set as a crossover between the Avengers and Thor.**

**Also, I am planning on doing a one-shot concerning the prank Alexandria played on Thor for which I already have some ideas but I would love to here any ideas, you, my dear readers, have.**

**I'm also planning on doing a series of one-shots so that you can all get a glimpse of Alexandria's and Tony's life before the Avengers and "The Incident", they would also include Alexandria's family and Pepper in them and maybe even of Rhodey in it...**

**So on with the preview we go...**

* * *

The darkening sky felt like an omen. Taking the sudden chance, the unexpected break, Alexandria took in the sight before here. To her right she observed the Warriors Three, all fighting to the best of their ability to detain the dark creatures. To her left were Jane and Sif, who for all intents and purposes had gotten over their past grudge in order to fight and somehow survive the battle. And in front of her stood the biggest change of all, there fighting back to back in such a coordinate way that it seem more like a well practiced dance routine than a fight for their lives, stood Loki and Thor.

She still couldn't believe the change that had transpires, but it seemed that for the first since she'd known either of them, it was the war that made them stronger. After some obvious trickery and backstabbing from Loki's part, both brothers had managed to solve their issues to, of all things, save a pair of Midgardians. A sudden burst of light from Mjolnir cut off her thoughts, as Rai leaped from the hammer and used a burst of lighting to kill of an unexpected, and in Alexandria's case previously unnoticed, alien assassin.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Rai asked looking at her. Alexandria nodded, feeling a little foolish for allowing herself to be distracted in such a manner in the middle of a battle.

"Very well, Mistress, but you must be more careful," he said as a rumbling thunder was heard in the back. Suddenly an idea came to him and so he turned to Alexandria, "Mistress..." he said, pointing to sky.

Confused for a moment she studied him before nodded as it dawned.

"BOYS!" she called out to Thor and Loki. Both of them swung off one of those vile creatures of darkness, before turning to her.

"It seems that there is something missing to complete the party, like maybe a change in the weather say how about a storm?..."

Looking at each other, both brother grin as her words reach understanding.

"Brother, go..." Thor says, moving to hit one of the dark creatures with his sword, Loki striking it it with a yet from of his magic. Their conversation continues, however.

Loki shakes his head, "I very much doubt I am worthy..." a slight softness can be sensed in his words.

Shaking his head, Thor moves to pat Loki on the back, nudging him towards a now fighting Alexandria alongside a weakening Rai.

"You are worthy now, brother, and anyway, you are sworn protector," Thor says, before turning back to fight the amounting creatures.

Deciding it's worth the try, Loki makes his way to her side. Rai sees him come and returns to the club, Mjolnir shinning and glowing as he does so.

"What the? Rai?" she asks shocked, before turning and seeing Loki standing in front of her. His eyes are the only ones that betray his apprehension. Trying to put him at ease, Alexandria moves towards him offering Mjolnir with a smile.

"Ready?" she asks as Loki grabs onto the handle alongside her.

Rather than answering Loki intertwines his hand with hers alongside the handle. Looking at him, Alexandria raises Mjolnir with ease and watches as he does the same. With Mjolnir now pointing at the sky, the both look up.

"With lighting and thunder..." she whispers, turning to look at Loki.

"...comes the rain." Loki finishes, looking at her.

A sudden beam of light begins to emerge from Mjolnir reaching straight for the sky. Looking at it, both feel as their energy transfers through Mjolnir and into the sky. Now they'd evened the field.

* * *

_**Please review and keep vigilant for my new story.**_


End file.
